Ice's Flame
by Kaboom0
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the cold heiress. But what if she had someone to share her pain? Perseus Galahad has known Weiss for as long as he can remember, and will do anything to protect her. But will Perseus go too far in his quest? Will he give in to the wild power within him, but abandon his humanity. Or will he learn to use this power for the greater good?
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Galahad

Eye: Steel blue that turn gray and expand when using extreme amounts of Aura.

Hair: Chestnut medium length hair.

Height: A bit taller than Jaune.

Sex: Male, Caucasian.

Weapon: Two thin cylinders imbedded with Aura crystals. Called Excalibur (right) and Clarent (left).

Armor: Plates on elbows, shoulders, and knees with a breast plate, greaves, and gloves. All are made of light weight metal and inlaid with dust crystals. He wears these on top of a white silk button down and dark gray jeans with black leather dress shoes and a black fedora. The fedora has a large white snowflake on it.

Aura: Abnormally large amount, his semblance allows him to detect and identify other Auras nearby.

Emblem: The same snowflake as Weiss, but on fire.

Beacon, the prestigious academy that trains the best hunters and huntresses in the world. The place where I will learn to protect my beloved.

My name is Perseus Galahad, son of Ulysses Galahad and Penelope Galahad. I come from a long line of dust cutters, the undisputed best in the business. For the last few hundred years we have worked very closely with the Schnee Dust Company, cutting their dust and assuring that it is of the highest quality. My parents train all of the Schnee's Dust cutters, giving the trainees the skills to cut high quality Dust. But, we along with training, also cut dust ourselves. We cut dust of only the highest quality and work to create the most powerful dust imaginable. But we also have a secret. The Aura crystals, special shards of Dust that, when cut correctly, can be infused with the user's Aura and used to focus and use said Aura. The most powerful crystals in the world, and their secret guarded by one family, my family.

Due to our deep ties with their company, our family is very close friends of the Schnees. In fact, I cannot remember a time when I did not know Weiss, my Snow Angel. We grew up together, doing almost everything together. And everything was fun and carefree until we turned 8. One day, Weiss was out with her mother shopping when the White Fang attacked. They killed Weiss's mother and all of their guards and kidnapped Weiss. When I found out I was furious, so furious and passionate that I unlocked my Aura out of pure rage. I checked the GPS tracker that Mr. Schnee put in Weiss's necklace and then went to go hunt down the men who took her. I sprouted fiery white wings of Aura and was surrounded by an inferno of crackling white Aura. I eventually made it to the White Fangs compound and killed almost everyone, leaving only the leader alive. I broke both of the leader's legs and arms before discovering exactly where Weiss was. I then castrated the man for good measure. I made my way to Weiss's holding cell where I encountered two final guards. The opened fire on me, but the bullets melted away when coming near my Aura. I simply walked up to the men and burned them alive with my Aura. I ripped the door of of Weiss's holding cell and scooped her up in my arms, allowing my Aura to surround and intertwine with her own. I was able to hear what she heard, think what she thought, and see what she saw. But all I saw was myself, eyes completely gray with no iris. I walked out and allowed myself to calm down as I flew us back, my eyes returning to my normal steel blue state. When I returned I vowed to do everything in my power to ensure this never happened again. Weiss and I began training with the best tutor available, a man by the name of Ozpin. We trained with him until we were 12, at which point in time he was selected to head Beacon Academy. After that we trained with many different tutors, Weiss also training to sing and myself also training to cut the Aura crystals. When we were 14, Weiss had her first concert, which was met with rousing success. She did a triple encore, extending the concert by three hours. When she finally stumbled off stage I picked her up bridal style and brought her to the awaiting car, charging her with my aura as I walked. When we reached the car I gave her a ring imbedded with Aura crystals and asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and I explained to her what the ring did. We both had matching rings infused with each other's Aura. This allowed us to be able to communicate through long distances through our Aura and allowed me to protect her with my Aura through it.

Now, five years later, we are still dating and are now attending Beacon together. I can see Beacon now, but all I am focusing on is Weiss's sleeping form beside me. Her head is resting on my shoulder and she is snoring softly. "Wake up Snow Angel, we are almost to Beacon." I whisper in her ear. She stirs a little so I kiss her on the cheek, putting my hand to the scar under her eye. She wakes at this and smiles before bringing me into a deep kiss, our Auras mixing together at our touch. A loud speaker comes on and the pilot says, "We have now arrived at Beacon Academy, we hope you enjoyed your flight Sir Galahad and Miss Schnee". We disembark the dust ship, Weiss's servants carting our luggage behind us. We stop to gaze at our new home for the next four years when I notice a small girl in a red hood about to fall on Weiss's luggage. I swiftly step in and catch the girl before she falls onto to luggage, earning myself a small smile from the girl.

"Thank you for catching me." she says.

"No problem," I respond, "I have to look out for my girlfriend, after all".

The red hooded girl becomes flustered and blushes at this statement. She manages to stammer out,

"But we have only just met, I don't even know your name yet, I mean I am not saying that you are not handsome but..."

I raise a hand to stop the girl after righting her.

"I was not referring to you as my girlfriend, the luggage you almost fell on is my girlfriend's. Weiss Schnee is her name and Perseus Galahad is mine."

I give Weiss a peck on the cheek for  
good measure. At the contact, our Auras mix and I feel the rage building up inside her. I whisper to her "Weiss, please don't do this."

But she ignores me, takes out a bottle of Dust, and yells at the girl,

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused? This is Dust, mined and purified in the Schnee quarry! What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

I see a small cloud of dust forming between them as Weiss yells. Then I see the red hooded girl beginning to sneeze. I quickly jump between the girls and shove them both back, the red hooded girl falling in the grass and Weiss's fall being cushioned by my Aura. I take the full brunt of the blast, my Aura faltering. 'I hate dust,' I think to myself, 'It is the only thing that messes with my Aura.' Weiss rushes over to me, checking me over for any wounds. After verifying that I am alright she quickly turns on the red hooded girl. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her by covering her mouth. I begin to drag Weiss away to the main hall when a girl wearing all black and a bow walks up to me with the bottle of dust Weiss had.

"I think your girlfriend dropped this." She says, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks!" I respond, looking her in the eyes, which look remarkably cat like.

The girl walks off leaving me to drag Weiss the rest of the way to the Main Hall, where Ozpin will be giving a speech. 'Welcome to Beacon' I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

As I enter the hall with Weiss, I see that a good amount of people have already gathered. Weiss continues to silently rage so I decide to give her space. I begin to wander around the space, stopping to talking to a nice Faunus girl named Velvet. But our conversation is stopped short when I hear a familiar voice yell "You!" I quickly excuse myself from my conversation with Velvet and rush over to where I hear the yells coming from. When I get to the group of girls I hear the red hooded girl say,

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for School supplies?"

"Yeah!" Weiss responded sarcastically, "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there."

She gestures to a boy in the crowd. I interrupt before Ruby could respond,

"Geez Weiss, we are only here half an hour and you are already dumping me? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

She whips around to face me but I kiss her before she can respond. Her features immediately soften and she puts her arms around me, holding me tight. At that moment, Ozpin comes over the speakers. He addresses us in a very somber manner,

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After he finishes his speech, a woman steps up, who I assume is none other than Glynda Goodwitch, the woman Ozpin always spoke so highly of. She says,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. You are dismissed."

With that I scoop Weiss up in my arms, to which she responds with a squeal, and I carry her off to the ballroom.

I lay next to Weiss, hugging her close and allowing our Auras to intertwine. I detected a small amount of annoyance in her Aura but brushed it off as just girl stuff. I begin to slip into dreams, only to awake with a start as I no longer feel Weiss's Aura with my own. I sit up, on edge, and see her walking towards a light where some people are fighting. 'Poor guys, they probably woke Weiss up and are about to get chewed out by the princess herself.' I lay back down, waiting for Weiss to return when I hear two voices shouting

"Oh not you again!"

I jump out of our sleeping bag and sprint over to Weiss hearing

"Oh, so now your on my side." From Weiss before I scoop her up and sprint back to our sleeping bag. I lay her down, getting a slap on the wrist before Weiss hissed at me,

"What was that for! I was just about to stop those girls from being so loud!"

I smile a wolfish grin at her, still on all four above her. She cracks a small smile and asks,

"What's that stupid smirk for?"

I give her a quick kiss and respond, "You are not nearly as pretty angry as you are when you are happy."

She blushes at this and I fell beside her, wrapping her in a hug again. Our Auras mixed and we both slipped off to sleep.

When we awake we realize how close we had gotten while sleeping. I smile at her wickedly and she gives me a small rap on the forehead before a quick kiss. We both get dressed and head to the cafeteria for breakfast. We both get a croissant and a serving of assorted fruit before taking our seats at a table. I notice a ginger girl buzzing around an eastern looking man, but shrug it off as them being close friends or something. After eating, Weiss and I make our way to the locker rooms to equip ourselves. We part there, both going to our separate lockers. But I still watch her as I prep my own gear. I see that she is talking to Pyrrha Nikos and figure that I could turn to securing the rest of my armor. But soon I feel Weiss call for me through her ring. I look up and see a blonde boy a little shorter than myself speaking to her and blatantly ignoring Pyrrha. He is speaking exclusively with Weiss and I hear a phrase that set my blood to boil. He calls Weiss "Snow Angel". My Aura flares as I throw a bolt of pure white Aura, embedding the boy's hoodie to the locker behind him. He looks at me, fear in his eyes, as I walk up to him him. I slowly march up to him and look deep into his eyes, feeling no Aura radiating off him. I ignore the lack of Aura and focus on the task at hand.

"Hello there," I growl, "My name is Perseus Galahad. But you can call me Sir Galahad. My understanding is that you were bothering Miss Schnee here."

The boy begins stammering, "N-N-No, you don't understand Perseus, Sir, Sir Galahad. Y-Y-You see..."

I silence him by punching the locker next to his head, leaving a sizable dent in the metal. I speak in a soft but commanding voice,

"Do not. Ever. Interrupt me. Again. Especially not with useless nonsense. From no on you will not bother my girlfriend, and when speaking to her you will always address her as Miss Schnee. Nothing else. Do you understand?"

He nods feebly and I release the Aura bolt holding him. I nod to Pyrrha before taking Weiss by the arm and making our way to the cliff. As we walk, Weiss gives me a peck on the cheek and says "Thank you Percy, that idiot was becoming insufferable." I respond with a knowing smile and say, "You know how to call me if you ever need me." I gesture to her ring, making it glow with white light. She nods and we continue on in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand off from the rest of the group on the cliff after Ozpin and Glynda explain the task at hand. Ozpin had singled me out to the side when Weiss and I reached the cliff. I watch as the others are launched into the air after which I approached Ozpin. I just look at him and ask,

"Why am I not down there yet?"

He gives me a small smirk and replies, "I decided to give them an equal playing field by handicapping you."

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means many things." He replied.

"Such as?"

"You will not be launched."

"And?"

"They get a twenty minute head start."

"Anything else?"

"You must retrieve your relic before any of the others in order to pass."

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

"You can go now."

With that, I run to the edge of the cliff, turn to face Ozpin and Goodwitch, salute, and then fall off the cliff backwards.

I was falling, and I was relishing every moment of it. I feel the wind whipping past me, almost ripping my fedora off. I watch the ground get closer, saddened by my fall coming to an end. I sprouted my wings of aura and take off towards where I saw the ruins as I was falling. I reach the location in about 10 minutes, my wings allowing me to dart above the forest. I look around at the relics, none of them sticking out to me. I play a hunch and I activate my semblance, searching for Aura around me. Suddenly, I feel Ozpin's aura nearby. I can sense it in a nearby cave. I make my way into the cave, going deeper and deeper, feeling Ozpin's Aura grow closer with each step. I burst into a small circular room, barren except for a pedestal in the middle. On that pedestal was an Aura crystal, brimming with Ozpin's Aura. I grab the crystal, forcing my Aura inside, I feel Ozpin's Aura struggle to get out and I smirk. 'Ozpin tried to put an Aura familar in this crystal.' I think, 'Good thing my Aura easily crushes anyone's Aura.' I walk out of the cave, sprouting my wings. I take off and return to the cliff, tossing the crystal to Ozpin when I arrive.

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Done already? I figured that my familiar would at least slow you down a little."

I shrug and explain how I crushed his Aura before the familiar could activate. He nods at my explanation and walks away, leaving me to wait for the rest of the students.

I am standing at the edge of the cliff. I have been waiting for half an hour now, but still none of the other students have arrived. I turn and begin to make my way back to Beacon. But suddenly, I feel my ring begin to burn and know that Weiss is calling for me desperately. I dash over to a launch pad and arm it, having assisted Ozpin do so earlier for the other students, launching myself high into the air. I feel the wind rushing past me once again but I pay it no mind, focusing solely on the task at hand. As I begin to reach the crux of my launch I call upon my wings, pressing them close to my body before angling into a steep dive. I dive all the way to the tops of the trees, unfurling my wings at the last possible moment, trying to maintain as much momentum as possible. I soar above the sea of green, a blur, following the pull of my ring towards Weiss. I finally see her as I approach the ruins, clinging to the claws of a Nevermore. Just as I begin to angle myself to intercept the Grimm, I see a sight that makes my heart stop. Weiss is falling, she had lost her grip and was falling fast towards the ground. My Aura flares as I put it into overdrive, feeling my eyes turn gray from the strain. I put on a burst of speed, flying faster as a bullet. Time begins to slow as my Aura puts more and more speed into my wings. But I feel myself growing weary from the exertion, and I begin to slow slightly. I begin to fear that I will not reach her in time, racking my brain to try to figure out how to get to her. Suddenly, I feel a shot go through my body and I feel my wings grow larger and more powerful, my Aura tightening around me. My Aura levels are restored and I feel my self become more powerful than ever before. I heard a crack similar to thunder as I sped up closing the gap of miles between myself and Weiss in a matter of seconds. I decelerate quickly as I slam into Weiss, plucking her out of the air and into my arms. I soar further up into the sky, my new found power allowing me to fly quickly with ease. I burst through the cloud cover, stopping to admire the sheer beauty surrounding me. But I am quickly distracted from this sight by a much more beautiful and captivating thing. Weiss has her head pressed against my chest and her hands draped around my neck, the unaudited light filtering through her soft white hair. I just hover there for a moment, thinking about how I almost lost her, the most beautiful thing in my life, the life that I sought to protect no matter the cost, the part of me that I could not bear to be apart from. I clutched her closer to me, tears rolling down my cheeks. I surround her with my Aura, enveloping her in a sea of white. I begin to cry, her looking at me as she hears my sobs.

"Why are you crying Percy?" she asks.

"I almost lost you..." I manage to say between sobs.

"But I am still here now Percy, I am still here because of you."

"But you almost died! I thought that I wasn't going to make it in time! I thought that I would never see you again!"

"But you did make it and you are seeing me now. That is the important part."

I looked down at Weiss, beholding her in all her splendor. In that moment I realize what I must do in order to protect her.

"Weiss," I say, "I love you."

She looks at me, her eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. I wipe her tears away, allowing my fingers to rest on the scar given to her by the White Fang for a moment. She smiles at this gesture.

"I love you too." she says, wrapping her arms more tightly around my neck.

"Weiss," I say slowly, "I cannot imagine a life without you. I got a taste of what it could be like as I saw you fall and it felt horrible. It was like a piece of me had died that I could never get back. I never want to have to feel that again. I want to be able to protect you, be with you, and always be sure that you are safe. Weiss..." I stop for a moment considering the implications of what I am about to say. I decide that there is only one course of action.

"Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss begins to cry, violent sobs that rack her entire body. I rub my hands through her hair, trying to soothe her. She eventually composes herself and nods to me.

"Yes," she says, " Perseus Galahad, I will marry you."

I whoop with joy and dive back towards the ground, ecstatic with the response I had gotten. Weiss shrieks and pulls herself closer to me. As we break back through the clouds I see some of the other students engaged with a Deathstalker. I then see a sight that causes my Aura to flare and rage to race through my body. It is the Nevermore, the one that had dropped Weiss and almost killed her. I speed towards the group of students, dropping Weiss into the middle of them before going after the Nevermore. I grab Excalibur and Clarent, channeling my Aura into the crystals within them. I also channel my Aura into the different parts of my armor, using the crystals inside to create additional plates of armor and reinforce the pieces I already have. The Nevermore fires feathers at me, attempting to stop me from getting close. I simply increase my speed and vaporize any of the feathers that got to close with the fiery inferno that my Aura had become around me. The Nevermore attempts to take off as I get close. But I am simply too fast for it. I fire two large bolts of Aura at the Nevermore's wings, pinning it to the cliff behind it. I create two blades of Aura from Excalibur and Clarent and stab the Nevermore in the chest. The blades dig deep and I can feel myself rip through muscle and bone alike. I draw out my blades of Aura and begin slashing at the Nevermore, eviscerating its chest and setting it's feathers aflame with my Aura. The beast begins to screech and fidget, desperate to escape my wrath. I silence the creature with a swift slice into its lungs. I watch as I see it's dirham desperately try to pump the lungs, the creature slowly dying from oxygen deprivation. I fly away from the creature, watching as a red blur flies at the dying Nevermore. The girl I see is none other than Ruby, she hooks her scythe around the creature's neck. I see a path of glyphs form in front of Ruby. Ruby dashes up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore in tow. I watch in sorrow as I see the Nevermore's suffering put to an end as she decapitates the beast at the top of the cliff. The body falls into the darkness below and I continue walking towards Weiss. As I reach her, she runs at me, pulling me into a deep kiss when we collide. I hear a wolf whistle but I ignore it for now, more interested in my fiancé than Ruby's sister's jests. We break the kiss and Weiss looks deep into my eyes.

"Do not ever do something that reckless ever again. Promise me that." Weiss says, her voice shaking.

I look at her and say, "I promise, but I will break that promise if it is the only thing I can do to help you."

She ponders that for a moment, she finally nods and says, "I guess that is the best I can get out of you, Percy you stubborn boy."

I smirk and kiss her again, taking her close and feeling her body close to mine. Our Auras mix and I extend my Aura wings. I take Weiss into my arms and take off, soaring to the top of the mountain in mere seconds. I see Ruby watch in awe as I fly over her. I dart to Beacon landing in front of the large statue before putting Weiss down. I offer her my hand and allow my wings to dissipate. She gives me a small pout.

"Showoff, do you always have to fly me around?" She asks.

I give her a wolfish grin and ask, "Would you rather I let you walk everywhere and strain those pretty legs."

She flicks my forehead but takes my hand. We walk to the main hall in a comfortable silence.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." I hear over the loud speaker. I give Weiss's hand a small squeeze before allowing her go onto stage. She arrives on stage and she gives me a small smile.

"You for will be team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin says.

I see Weiss's smile turn to shock at that statement. Ozpin gives me a small wink at this statement. 'For the love of Dust,' I think to myself, 'He plans on me handling damage control from Weiss.'

"You four remain on stage for now." Ozpin says, "Perseus Galahad, please take the stage."

I raise an eyebrow at this statement but walk onto stage. I take a stand in between Weiss and Ruby, attempting to keep Weiss from killing Ruby on stage.

"Perseus, in light of your performance in the Emerald Forest…" Ozpin says gesturing to the monitor above the stage. There is a clip playing of me flying just above the forest, and a small gauge at the bottom saying that I was flying at over 600 miles per hour. The clip changes, showing me rip apart the Nevermore on the cliff. My Aura blades sliced through the beast like hot knives through butter.

"I have decided to allow you to take special classes, but be considered as a part of Team RWBY on missions and competitions." Ozpin continues, "This decision has been further influenced by the, special relationship you have with Miss Schnee." I hear an audio clip begin playing my voice. My heart sinks and I think, 'No! Please no! Tell me that you have not done what I think you have Ozpin.' My fears are confirmed as the clip plays.

"Weiss Schnee," I hear myself say, "Will you marry me?"

I hear a collective gasp throughout the room as I feel myself and Weiss blush a deep red. I grasp her hand, anticipating what comes next.

"Yes." I hear Weiss's voice say.

The crowd goes silent, and Ozpin takes advantage of the silence, he says, "Your room's location will be sent to you scroll. You are dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

With that being said, I take Weiss into my arms and summon my wings. We take off over the other student's heads and fly out of the main hall. I fly us to the highest point of Beacon, the shining light that gave the academy its name. I land on the top of the structure, but I do not let her out of my arms. I sit down, cradling Weiss in my lap. I hear her begin to cry into my shirt and I feel her warm tears stain the white silk. I put my head against her own, surrounding her with my Aura to try to calm her down. We just sit here for a while, the silence a welcome reprieve from the students below. After a time, Weiss looks up at me.

"I am not mad at Ozpin." She says.

"But?" I ask.

"I wish he let us tell others about our engagement."

"And?"

"I think he made a mistake making Ruby our leader."

"Anything else?"

"I am glad he put you on our team."

I look down at her, noticing how small and fragile she looks after she cried. I wipe away her tears, not wanting to see them ruin her beautiful face. Suddenly she tackles me, bringing me into a kiss more passionate then any before. I am taken aback for a moment but soon returning her kiss whole heartedly. I feel her tongue touch mine and feel electricity race through me, my Aura growing and giving off the scent of mint. She runs her hands through my hair and I run my hands through hers. I feel her hands drop from my hair and they fall onto my chest she grabs one of my buttons. I grab her hands, breaking this kiss and shaking my head.

"You don't want to do that Snow Angel, you would regret that later." I say.

She looks deep into my eyes, a look of conviction on her face. "But I do want to do this Percy. I love you and I want to show you how strong that love is." She says.

"Prove it to me then. Prove it to me by not doing this."

She looks at me for a moment and then nods, understanding my argument.

"Let's go find our rooms now." I say.

"That sounds like a grand idea, Sir Galahad." She says in a posh accent.

I stand and offer her my hand. "Might I escort you to your sleeping arrangements Miss Schnee?" I respond in an accent of my own.

She gives a small curtsy and takes my hand. "That would be preferable." She says.

I flash her a smile and wrap my arms around her. I jump of the side of the roof and spread my wings.

"Percy, are you sure I cannot sleep with you?" Weiss pleads.

"Weiss, you know the rules. Ozpin wants everyone to sleep with their respective teams." I respond.

"But you are on our team!"

"Only during missions and tournaments, Snow Angel. I am sorry, but you have to sleep with the rest of your team. I am right next door if you need me."

I open the door to Weiss's dorm, Yang darting over as soon as the door opens.

"Ditching your Fiancé already tiger? Some Hubby you are." She says with a wink.

I roll my eyes at Yang and kiss Weiss goodnight before making my way to my own dorm. My dorm appears to have been modified to suit my preferences. The walls have been white washed and the furniture has been replaced with my own. My bed sits on the ground, a king sized mattress with a blanket emblazoned with the Schnee Dust Company logo. A Dust work station is in one corner, next to a window in case some of my experiments get… Explosive. There is a large container filled with Dust next to the workstation with a small strong box on top. There are two wardrobes for some reason and an armor rack. I strip from my armor and clothing, donning the pure white night robe that Weiss gave me for my birthday. I climb into my bed, allowing sleep to take me almost immediately.

I awake with a start, my ring burning against my skin, Weiss is calling for me desperately. I feel my ring point me to her room and I decide to take the quickest route there. I pour Aura around my body, surrounding myself in a tight shield. I run at the wall dividing us and burst through, leaving a hole a bit larger than myself. The R B and Y jump at this, looking at me spitefully from their respective beds. I ignore them and walk right to Weiss's bed, who is curled up in a ball, clutching at her scar. Immediately realizing what happened, I pick Weiss up and carry her back into my room. As I lay her down in my bed I hear Yang call from the hole in the wall.

"Hey Prince Charming! What are you going to do about this hole in the wall, we wouldn't want you seeing us change would we?" she says, winking coyly.

I walk over to one of the wardrobes and pull out a spare comforter. I grab two knives from my workstation and pin the comforter over the hole.

"Happy?" I call over to Yang.

"I guess. But remember, no peeking!~" she sings.

I roll my eyes and get into bed next to Weiss. As I pull her close I notice that she is shaking.

"That bad?" I ask.

She nods and snuggles closer to my chest. I wrap my arms tighter around Weiss and allow our Aura to mix. I feel her stop shaking and her breathing return to normal. Soon, we are both asleep.

I open my eyes and see a long gray hall, only illuminated by the moon through a large window. But this moon is not the one we are used to. This moon is perfect, unbroken. It represents the perfection Weiss strives to achieve. Weiss stand beside me, shaking, with her hand on Myrtenaster. I put my arm around her and she stops shaking. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I will always protect you, no matter what." I say.

Then, the nightmare begins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late upload! Georgia got two feet of snow and went into a state of emergency... Very weird after just coming back from Colorado... ANYWAYS! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! Kaboom0 OUT!**

A hulking knight marches towards us, stopping and stabbing its broadsword into the ground about fifty feet away from us. This creature represents Weiss's self-doubt. It was waiting for us to make the first move. I grab Weiss and pull her close.

"Weiss," I say, "You have to fight this thing. You will win, it is just a figment of your imagination."

"I don't think I can beat it Percy." She responds, "It is too powerful, I am not good enough to beat it."

"For Dust sake Weiss, you are the best fighter I have ever met! I know you can beat it! You are smart, witty, beautiful, incredible with dust, loving, sarcastic in a funny way, the list goes on and on! But there is one thing that you are that truly separates you from the rest." I pull her into a deep kiss. "You are mine Weiss, and I will always be yours. Now go and show that tin can who's boss!"

Weiss looks at me, her face contorted in thought. She nods, drawing Myrastner and dashing off towards the titan.

Weiss' battle goes on for a time, with her dealing a lot of damage to the knight in small hits and the knight dealing damage to her infrequently but in large amounts. It pains me to watch her get hit, but I remind myself that this is just a dream and it doesn't actually harm her. Eventually she charges Myrtenaster with dust and fells the creature with one large hit. As she lands, a piercing whistle shakes the dream. The dream starts to fade as the whistle grows in intensity. Then, I wake up.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" I hear Ruby shout from the other side of the comforter. I see her poke her head through the comforter.

"Good morning to you Sir Galahad, and Lady Weiss as well." She says in a fake posh accent.

I smile at this and shoo her back into her room. After she leaves I pick up the drowsy figure beside me. Weiss smiles at my touch, throwing her arms around me and snuggling her head into my exposed chest. I give her a peck on the forehead and admire the figure in my arms. She is wearing a pale blue nightgown, emblazoned with the Schnee Dust Company logo. My eyes follow her every curve and eventually fall onto her breasts. I have slept with her many times before so what I see does not surprise me. Weiss's dresses are very tight, and her bust often appears smaller when wearing them. But when she is wearing something more comfortable, she sports healthy sized breasts. I shake my head at these thoughts and carry her to the bathroom. I begin to draw a bath for her, adding the bath salts that I had brought for her. As the bath fills, the smell of mint fills the air. She always loved this smell, she said that it reminded her of the scent that my Aura produces at all times. I begin to strip Weiss, gently removing her nightgown and pale blue undergarments. I am used to the pale figure that comes into sight as I finish removing her garments; these baths are standard procedure after she has nightmares. I turn off the tap for the bath and gently lower Weiss's nude figure into the warm water. I wash every inch of her, cleaning her of the sweat that had accumulated during the night. After I am done bathing her, I strip and head over to the shower. I allow the warm water to douse me, lathering myself with mint soap. I remain in the shower for a minute, relishing the feel of the water bouncing off my skin. I turn off the shower and walk out of the shower. Weiss is out there, holding out a towel, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. I take the towel gratefully, drying myself off. As I do this, Weiss comes behind me. She begins to feel my every muscle, testing each for hardness and size.

"You have gotten stronger, haven't you?" She comments.

I smile at this comment, but continue to dry myself. "I try princess, I have to be strong enough to protect my angel don't I?"

She pecks me on the cheek. I return the kiss and walk to the door of the bathroom, drying my thick chestnut hair as I walk. I open the door and walk into my room. My heart drops at the sight I encounter. Ruby, Yang, and Blake are in my room, sitting in different places, and have all turned to the bathroom as I emerged. The problem is that my towel is on my head, not around my waist. Ruby and Blake blush and look away after seeing my naked figure. Yang just looks at me, rather one part of me, her face in pure shock. Eventually she develops the ability to speak.

"Wow, Weiss really knows how to pick them. How serious are you two?" She asks, her eyes not moving from my crotch.

I walk over to my wardrobe, towel still in my hair, and grab my clothes.

"Very serious, we are getting married remember?" I respond.

She dumbly nods, whipping out her phone and taking a picture before she dashes out of the room. I deadpan, Ruby and Blake taking off after Yang.

"Yang!" I hear Ruby yell, "That was not appropriate! Delete that picture!"

"Never!" I hear Yang's voice yell back, "He is so HOT!"

'By Dust,' I think, 'I am never going to live this one down.'

I walk back into the bathroom, where Weiss is already in her uniform and is currently putting her hair into her signature ponytail.

"What was all of that commotion about?" She asks, still focused on her hair.

"All of your teammates were in my room and saw me naked. Yang took a picture and took off." I respond, changing into my school clothes as I speak.

Weiss walks over and ties my tie. "You know I am going to kill her, right?" She asks.

"I know, but you may have some trouble catching her, she is really fast."

"We all have Grimm studies at 9:00 together; I will be able to _talk _to her then."

"Weiss, we may have a bigger problem."

"What might that be Percy?"

"It's 8:55 now."

Weiss bolts, using her glyphs to enhance her speed. I sigh and take off after her, sprouting my wings and picking her up. I dart to the Grimm Studies class, passing Ozpin and Glynda on the way. I give them a brief nod, before crashing through a large window.


	7. Chapter 7

I twist my body as we go through the window, shielding Weiss from all the glass and softening her fall. I land right in front of the Grimm Studies teacher, who only chuckles before helping us up.

"Good show my boy! On time and a very exciting entrance, now if you will take your seat, we will begin class."

I nod before escorting Weiss to two seats. The Professor introduces himself as Professor Port and begins a lecture, only to be interrupted by Ruby, Blake, and Yang crashing through the door with team JNPR close behind. Professor Port shakes his head at them.

"So close ladies and gentleman, only 30 seconds late. I will excuse you this time, but please try to avoid being tardy in the future." He says, gesturing for them to take a seat.

I see Weiss follow Yang with an icy glare, watching her even after the lecture begins. But her attention is soon taken by her leader, Ruby. About halfway through the lecture, I decide to see what Weiss is looking at Ruby for. I see Ruby drawing crude drawings and picking her nose. Weiss becomes noticeably more frustrated with every infraction. I try to return my attention to the lecture, which is very animated, but lacks much useful information. Professor Port suddenly breaks from his lecture.

"Now who among you believes yourself to be a true Huntsman or Huntress?" He asks.

"I do, sir!" Weiss yells from beside me.

"Well then, now is your chance to prove it!" Professor Port exclaims.

Professor Port walks over to a cage and gestures for Weiss to go change in the lockers.

Weiss emerges a little later, dressed in her combat skirt and with Myrtenaster at her side. She goes to the other side of the class, directly opposite of the cage. I watch her closely, tight as a spring ready if anything goes wrong.

"Yang, if you do me a favor, you can keep the picture." Weiss calls out.

"Anything," Yang responds, "What do you need?"

"Try to hold Percy down for me."

Yang looks over at me, hunger in her eyes. "With pleasure, Weiss."

Before I can react, Yang has vaulted over her desk and slammed me onto the top of my desk. She straddles my chest, pinning me to the desk. I can barely see Weiss from beneath Yang, but I manage to watch. Professor Port slices the lock on the cage, releasing a Boarbatusk. It charges Weiss, who nimbly dodges. I can hear Ruby shouting from the side, cheering Weiss on. Weiss tries to ignore her, but eventually reaches a breaking point. Weiss tries to hit the Boarbatusk, which the creature easily blocks and catches Myrtenaster in its tusks. Ruby shouts something and Weiss turns to her. The Boarbatusk uses this to fling Myrtenaster from her grip and attack Weiss. My Aura flares at this, the smell of mint coating the room. Weiss is on the ground and the Boarbatusk is spinning up to deal a finishing blow. I see this about to happen, and I act. My Aura explodes around me, launching Yang into a nearby wall. I charge to the front of the class grabbing the Grimm by the tusks just before it hits Weiss. This confuses the beast, and it begins to flail; desperate to escape my wrath. I release one of the beast's tusks and wind up a punch. The beast tries to surge forward, but is met by my fist. I feel the tough bones crack beneath my punch, flattening its skull and killing it instantly. I throw the beast aside and turn to Weiss, who is still on the ground. She is bleeding, and has multiple tears on her clothing. I pick her up, forcing my Aura into her, healing her wounds instantly. I carry her back to my seat, not allowing her to escape my grasp. I sit down with her in my arms. She squirms, trying to sit in her own seat but I hold firm. She stops struggling, and accepts her fate. She snuggles up to my chest, falling asleep in my arms. Class ends soon enough, we are dismissed and I carry the sleeping Weiss to her next class. I leave her in the care of Ruby, who wakes her up and gets them set up for their History class. I leave their classroom and head to Ozpin's office.

I walk through Ozpin's door, much to his secretaries protests, and sit down in his chair. I prop my feet up on his desk, waiting for him to arrive. He gets there soon, ever present coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. He raises an eyebrow at me and I gesture to one of his chairs. He takes a seat and sips at his coffee.

"Ozpin." I say.

"Sir Galahad." He responds.

"I need a door."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you need a door?" Ozpin asks me.

"I may have broken a hole in the wall last night." I respond.

"Why might you have done that?"

"Weiss had a nightmare, so I took the fastest path to go help her."

"And the fastest way was through a wall?"

"Yup."

"And now you want to put a door between your room and team RWBY's room?"

"Pretty much."

"Anything else?"

"Mind if I order an espresso machine?"

Ozpin's eye's flashed, "Only if I get one too."

"Agreed, now what exactly does your 'class' entail?"

"Anything we want to do, it is a very freeform class. We just do anything."

"Want to shop for espresso machines?"

"That sounds like an appropriate lesson."

I left Ozpin's office after we found espresso machines that would be able to withstand our combined need for coffee. I walk down the halls, the other classes not having been let out yet. I decide to stop by Weiss's history class and see what it is all about. I open the door and see a green blur darting around the room. I notice a large amount of coffee cups strewn about the room. 'Ahh,' I thought to myself, 'That's why we bought 6 espresso machines.' The green blur flashes in front of me and come to a halt.

"Who might you be?" The man asks.

I notice that his clothing has been put on haphazardly, not really caring about appearances, but I also notice that he has an intelligent glow coming from his eyes.

"Perseus Galahad, at your service." I say, giving him a small bow.

"Ahh, of course! You are the esteemed Sir Galahad! Now, Sir Galahad, would you mind telling me what was considered the turning point in the Faunus civil war?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle in the 3rd year of the war. Who might you be?"

"Correct! Correct! I am Professor Oobleck!."

I walk into the class and take an open seat, the only seat being next to a large ginger boy.

"Know it all." I hear him grumble.

"Strike one!" I whisper cheerfully to him.

He looks at me in bewilderment and I give him an innocent smile, settling in for the rest of class. Professor Oobleck was very good with his class, teaching fast and incorporating his students as much as possible. Other students did not appreciate this though. Jaune from team JNPR and the ginger boy now known as Cardin of team CRDL both received extra work for not paying attention. Class was soon dismissed and with that we broke for lunch. I walk with Weiss and her team to lunch, my hand intertwined with Weiss's as we walk. I hear a wolf whistle and turn to see Cardin making inappropriate gestures at Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Pyhrra, and Nora. Yang flips him off and I call out "Strike two!" to him. Lunch that day is a 4 cheese lasagna, so I take a hearty amount before making my way to a seat next to Weiss. She is filing her nails, and I give her a small peck on the check before digging into the lasagna. I hear a squeal from the other side of the table and I see Yang showing her phone to Nora and Pyhrra. Pyrrha's face is as red as her hair while Nora simply looks at the phone with a confused look on her face. A few seconds pass before Nora finally asks a question.

"What is that thing dangling between Perseus's legs?" she asks.

I turn and see Weiss has turned as red as Pyrrha. Yang is laughing hysterically and Ren is trying to consult Nora on what she just saw. I simply shrug and continue eating, figuring that it is Weiss's team and her problem. I finish my lasagna just as the bell rings for our next class. I jump out of my seat and dash to the next class, unable to contain my excitement. The next class is a combat class and I am ready to knock some heads.

I enter the locker room and strip off my school uniform, donning my silk button down and gray jeans. I grab my shoes and slip them on, relishing the feel of expensive leather against my hands. I don my armor pieces, strapping them on place and making sure they are secure. I finally finish my entourage by grabbing my fedora. I hear snickering to the side and see Cardin and his lackeys sniggering in a corner. I ignore them, marching out of the locker room and twirling Excalibur and Clarent as I walk. I walk into the battle room and take in all of the sights. There is a stage at the front of the room, brightly lit with a large monitor above it. In front of the stage are rows of seats, much like a theater. I walk up to Glynda, who is the professor of this class.

"Is there any way that I can fight first? I really feel like letting some Aura loose." I say to her.

She nods, a mischievous smile on her face, "Certainly, today you will be fighting until you lose, no breaks, no rest. Just fight until you can no longer."

I flash Glynda a grin and vault onto the stage. I wait for a while before the rest of the class arrives. I pass the time by juggling Excalibur and Clarent, adding balls of Aura as time goes on. I hear a cough and turn to face Glynda, catching my weapons.

"Your first match will be against Cardin Winchester. Are you ready?" She asks.

I nod and turn to face Cardin. Assuming my classic battle stance, I sit on the ground, unmoving. Glynda calls out for the match to begin and I simply sheath my weapons, still sitting on the ground. Cardin stands there awkwardly for a minute before deciding to charge me. He tries to bring his mace down onto my head, putting as much force as possible into his swing. I smile at this and decide to give the crowd a show. I raise my hand and catch Cardin's mace, stopping it on contact. I tear the mace out of his hands and stand up. I throw the mace to the side and smile wickedly at him. He begins to try to wail on me with his fists, me blocking his every blow with my palm. The crowd has gone silent and I decide to end this. I sidestep one of his punches, grabbing his arm and flipping him over my shoulder. He slams into the ground, his own momentum cracking the ground. Glynda calls the match at that, escorting Cardin off stage and calling up the next student. I fight through all of the students, not once drawing my weapons. I fight the rest of CRDL, JNPR, and other assorted teams before making it to team RWBY. I fought Yang first. She rushed me, using her Ember Celica to try to close the distance. I simply allow her to wail on me at first, enduring the blows by channeling my Aura through my armor. After she exhausts her ammo, I punch her with an Aura enhanced fist and send her flying. Glynda calls the match after that. I face Ruby next, who tries a similar tactic to Yang, using Crescent Rose to fly at me. I summon my wings and fly above her strike, giving a flying kick to her back and sending her into the ground. That round is called and I move onto Blake. She attempts to use her Shadow semblance and Gambol Shroud to distract me, but I close my eyes and use my semblance to track her Aura, soon catching Gambol Shroud and swinging Blake out of the ring. That match is called and I move onto my last opponent, Weiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss takes her place across from me, Myrtenaster drawn, visibly shaking. I sigh as the round starts and I see Weiss collapse onto the ground, her tears staining the ground below her. I walk over to her and take her into my arms. I look at Glynda and say in a stern voice,

"This match is over. You will never pit me and Weiss against one another ever again. If you do, you will find yourself in the arena. Is this understood?"

She nods at me, in shock at what I just said. I walk to the locker rooms, carrying Weiss into the Women's side. I set her down on a bench and unlock her locker. I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap. I stroke her hair as she cries into my silk button down, staining the white fabric. Eventually she composes herself and I assist her take off Myrtenaster and her additional Dust canisters. I leave her to reapply her makeup as the other female students begin to stream into the locker room. None of them question my presence and I make my way to the male locker room. I make a beeline to my locker and stuff my battle and school clothes into a laundry bag before changing into a pale blue polo and dark blue jeans. I am grabbing a purple fedora when I hear a voice behind me.

"Wow, that bitch of yours is really a handful isn't she?" I turn and see Cardin behind me flanked by his lackeys. I put on my fedora.

"That's strike three Cardin." I say in an eerily calm voice, "Now, you learn what happens when you piss me off."

"And what's that little miss…" He begins.

I stop him with a punch to the jaw, I hear bone shatter as my fist connects. He clutches his jaw and stumbles back. I feel my Aura expand and the scent of mint fills the room. I stare at him from my all gray eyes and wait for him to react. He swings a right hook at me. I catch his arm and punch it with my free hand. I feel his bone shatter like glass. I slam him into the lockers behind him and crush his left hand in an open locker. I kick his right knee inwards, hearing bones shatter and Cardin crying in pain, barely conscious. I stomp his left leg and shatter it, hearing his screams grow louder before he slips into unconsciousness. I let his body slump to the ground before turning to his lackeys.

"You may want to get him to the infirmary." I say.

I walk away, letting my Aura dissipate. I head to the cafeteria for dinner, feeling my stomach growl for food. We are having linguini for dinner, which I add garlic and marinara to before taking my seat next to Weiss.

She looks at me and asks, "What took so long?"

I turn to her, giving her an evil grin, "I had to take care of one of your fans." I say, acid dripping from my every word.

She gives out a deep sigh before turning back to her own food. I attack my own and normal conversation returns. But then the loudspeaker comes on and I hear,

"Mr. Cardin Winchester has been admitted to the Vale Central hospital this evening. Please rest assured that this was a singular incident and will not affect classes. Mr. Winchester will not return for a time due to most of the bones in his body being pulverized. That is all."

Weiss turns to me, her face even more pale than usual. Teams RWBY and JNPR see this and also turn their attention to me.

"Percy," Weiss says, "did you have anything to do with that?"

I shrug, "Maybe, but I am pretty sure that his team is too scared to tell anyone."

The rest of the table looks on in bewilderment, I flash them a toothy smile and continue eating.

After dinner we all walk back to our dorms together in silence. Yang breaks this silence.

"So Perseus, when is the wedding going to be? Is there any chance I can get invited to the Bachelor party?" She says to me, winking and fondling her breasts.

All of the girls turn crimson and Jaune and Ren look away from the well-endowed girl feeling herself up. I shrug in response.

"We haven't even told our parents yet!" Weiss exclaims, "And he is not going to be having a Bachelor party!"

"Maybe I'll just have to throw him one myself." Yang purrs.

Ruby begins retching behind Yang, and Blake is hiding in her book.

"Well maybe you can tell your parents at Dustmas? It is only a few days away. All students get the option to go home tomorrow for the rest of the week." Jaune says, trying to break the tension.

"This is only our second day of school? We are already going home?" I ask.

"Yes," Blake responds, "They do this to allow students to heal after the Emerald forest, or for the families to mourn the students that did not make it through initiation."

I nod at this and we all return to our respective dorms. I notice that Ozpin has indeed installed a door where the hole used to be. I make a mental note to thank him for that. The said door opens and Weiss walks through, throwing random luggage at me. I catch all of it and raise an eyebrow.

"I am living in here now." Weiss replies, "That way I can actually get some sleep."

I nod as she marches over to the empty wardrobe and begins filling it with clothes. Everything clicks as I set Weiss's luggage down. 'Ozpin that smug bastard,' I think, 'he put two wardrobes in here because he knew Weiss would move in!' Weiss continues to unpack as I change into my night robe. I sit down at my desk as I wait for her to finish. When she is finally changed into her night gown I scoop her up and lay her gently into our bed. She looks up into my eyes, her blue eyes burning with love. I kiss her deeply, our Aura mixing as we kiss. I feel her tongue gently explore my mouth and my own tongue twisting to meet it. She grabs at my hair and I begin to work my way down her neck, kissing every inch of her. She lets out a small moan and I work my way down her night gown, the thin fabric the only thing separating my lips from her perfect flesh. She lets out small moans, her body shivering with each kiss. I stop at her stomach, not daring to go any lower. I inch back up to her face, planting a kiss on every part of her body. I finally reach her face again, drawing her into a tight embrace and a deep kiss. We fall asleep like this, our faces only inches apart and our arms firmly wrapped around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

I awake the next morning to the chirping of birds outside, quickly followed by gunshots as those birds where torn to bits. I shake my head a look at the sleeping form in my arms. Weiss is an angel, the morning rays of sunlight reflecting off her hair and creating a halo around her head. I smile at this as I slowly untangle myself. Weiss gives off a small groan at this and wraps herself in the blanket, trying to preserve the heat that I provided. I give her a light kiss on the forehead and make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, washing off all of the grime from sleeping before rentering the room. Weiss is still sleeping, her small frame hidden under the blankets. I climb onto the bed and untangle her from the blankets. She tries to struggle against me but she eventually ends up snuggled up against my bare chest, her hair trailing below her. I carry her to the bathroom, once again drawing a warm bath for my sleeping princess. I strip her down again and lower her into the bath. I wash every inch of her and then return to my room to get dressed before making her get out of the bath. I put on a pair of gray slacks and a purple button down, completing the look with a white fedora and white loafers. I am about to go get Weiss when there is a knock at the door. I open the door, and I am met by Ozpin. He carries two cups of coffee and offers one to me I accept the offer and take a sip of the warm espresso.

"The Schnee Dust ship has just arrived, we will be leaving in an hour." Ozpin says before walking away.

I shut the door and take another sip of coffee. I walk to the bathroom and find Weiss is drying herself off. I offer her the cup and dry her legs as she drinks.

"The ship just arrived to take us home, we are leaving in about an hour." I say.

She nods at this and gets dressed.

We make our way to the dust ship docks, hand in hand. Weiss decided to wear a pale blue dress; it cuts off at her ankles and is very tight fitting. Ozpin is waiting outside the ship, we board together Ozpin pulling me to the side after we get on.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Mr. Winchester's predicament, would you?" He asks.

I smile sheepishly and respond, "Would I be in trouble if I did?"

Ozpin shakes his head, "No, we have microphones in the locker rooms; his 'assaulter' was clearly provoked."

"Then yes, I beat the absolute living shit out of him."

Ozpin chuckles at this and dismisses me. I take a seat next to Weiss, who lies across the seats; her head resting in my lap. I stroke her face gently to calm her and she soon falls asleep. I watch her sleep for a moment, entranced by her beauty. But I soon allow sleep to take me as well.

I awoke to Ozpin's hand on my shoulder.

"We are almost there; you may want to wake up Miss Schnee soon."

I quietly thank him before turning to the sleeping figure in my lap. I put a finger on her scar, channeling my Aura into her. She begins to stir, and I slowly add more and more of my Aura to hers. Her eyes flutter open, her icy blue eyes alert and ready. I give her a small smile and she repositions herself to sit in my lap with her arms around my neck.

"Are you ready for what's coming?" She asks me.

"What do you mean by that?" I respond.

"I am talking about our engagement you dunce! Our parents do not know yet. That and most people do not get married at 17!"

"Oh, I am sure we will be fine. I have overheard talks of us getting married for years now. Our parents were even thinking about betrothal!"

"Are you kidding me? Our parents were considering making us get married?"

I chuckle, "I am not complaining princess, are you?"

"I guess not, I can't really imagine being with anyone else anyway."

"Nor can I."

I give her a peck on the forehead as the Dust ship docks. I pick up Weiss and right her before offering her my hand. She takes it and we walk off of the ship, Ozpin trailing behind us. Our parents are waiting on the dock. Weiss's father is dressed in a sharp pale blue shirt as usual; my mother is wearing a red dress, with a snowflake broach. My father looks very out of place; soot all over his face and coveralls with Dust poking out of his pockets. Weiss rushes to her father, enveloping him in a large hug. I grab my mother up in my arms, lifting her into the air. I put her down and walk to my father. I hesitate for a moment before wrapping him into a large hug, staining my clothes with soot. I feel a tap on my shoulder and release my father. I turn and come face to face with Mr. Schnee; he has a large white moustache but a bald head, he is fit and trim, a man who feels his physical prowess should keep his business in check. I try to refrain from hugging him in order to avoid dirtying his suit. He grabs me into a bone crushing hug anyway.

"Welcome back my boy, I need your help with some business!" He says, releasing me from the hug.

"We can talk business later." I respond, "For now, how about we go and have some tea?"

We all walk into the Schnee manor, heading into the living area where 6 chairs have been drawn; one chair has been covered in plastic, presumably for my Father.

"So Ozpin," my dad asks as he takes his seat, "how have our children been doing at Beacon? Do your former students live up to expectations?"

Ozpin pulls out his scroll, "That has yet to be seen, they have only been at Beacon for two days." he begins to play clips on the scroll. "They both did very well in the Emerald forest, Weiss took on a pack of Beowolves and a Death Stalker with her team and Perseus took down a Nevermore single handedly." My Father claps me on the back at this. "They both have perfect grades so far and Perseus has proven himself against the other students in single combat, Weiss has not had that opportunity yet."

"Well that is quite a shame," Mr. Schnee says, "Weiss would have been great on the battlefield!"

"Speaking of Weiss," I say, "we have something to tell you all."

I walk behind Weiss and put my hands on her shoulders, she moves her hands to cover my own.

"While we were in the Emerald forest Weiss fell from a Nevermore and almost died. I saved her, but I only just barely caught her. At that moment, I realized that I had to protect her no matter what." I say, tears pooling in my eyes.

Weiss squeezes my hand and looks up at me.

Weiss continues for me, "Percy flew me above the clouds, and told me how he felt. Then, out of the blue, he proposed. I accepted."


	11. Chapter 11

The room was silent for a moment, the only sound being Ozpin sipping at his coffee. Eventually, Mr. Schnee spoke.

"Well done my boy! You finally grew the balls to marry my daughter! It took you long enough though, much longer and we would have had to force the matter!"

Weiss and I blush at this statement and Ozpin begins to laugh. My Father gets up and pats me on the back.

"Good going Percy! Don't let Weiss get away, it isn't every day that you meet a woman as deadly as she is beautiful!" He says.

My Mother rushes in and wraps me into a tight hug, "My little Percy is growing up! Don't you dare hurt Weiss though, she is every bit my daughter as you are my son!" she says, tears streaming down her face.

"Percy, Ulysses" Mr. Schnee says, "would you two accompany me for a moment please?"

"Certainly Sir." I answer immediately.

"Weiss dear," My mother says, "would you come with me for a moment?"

"Certainly Lady Penelope." Weiss responds.

Weiss and I share a quick kiss before going our separate ways. Ozpin gives a small chuckle before heading to his room. Mr. Schnee leads me and my Father to the closet that I have in the Schnee manor. We enter and I breathe in the familiar smell of cinnamon. The room is filled with clothes, most of them light blue in order to complement Weiss. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to a familiar face.

"Hello Sir Galahad, I trust that Beacon has been treating you well?" The man says.

"Joffery! It is wonderful to see you again!" I exclaim.

Joffery is my manservant; I have known him since I was born. He has taken care of me and served as an advisor for as long as I can remember. He is a short man, with a pale complexion and white hair. He wears a pure black suit and small spectacles, a sharp contrast to the pale blue that the rest of the household wears.

"I am here to assist you in getting a new suit, handmade by the seamstresses here." Joffery says.

"A new suit? For what occasion?" I ask.

"Why, for your wedding Percy!" My father and Mr. Schnee exclaim.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WEDDING?" I explode, my aura flaring around me, the smell of mint smothering the cinnamon scent.

Mr. Schnee was unfased, "We knew that you and Weiss were engaged, Ozpin published the video of the Emerald forest for promotion! We simply prepared a small wedding in the backyard!" He said, voice unwavering.

I let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine then, what do you propose I wear."

We stand there picking out suits for about an hour. At some point Ozpin even joins in with his opinions. Eventually we decide on a dark purple button down under a black vest and black slacks. I wear my specially tailored dress shoes to complete the look. I walk out with the entourage of men to take my stand on the altar. I stand with my Father, Joffery, and Ozpin as my groomsmen. Mr. Schnee returns inside to escort Weiss. Soon Weiss emerges, and she is stunning. She wears a pale blue dress; it is slightly see through, with lace along the outsides of the dress. She walks towards me, her Father by her side, and my mother trailing behind them. She eventually reaches the altar and turns to face me. I take her hands in mine and turn to Alfred, the head servant who is serving as the minister. We go through our vows and we finally reach the words I have been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Alfred says, "You may now kiss the bride."

I pull Weiss into a deep kiss, feeling the passion flow through our Auras. After about a minute, we break the kiss and take Weiss into my arms. I carry her back into the manor and to our bedroom. We had been sharing a bedroom for years now, ever since her mother died I even slept in the same bed as her in order to ward of the nightmares that her sleep would bring. As I enter the bedroom I kick the door shut.

We both awake to the chirping of the birds. We just lay in bed for a while, kissing each other and exploring each others bodies. Eventually we get up and take a shower together. We make our way to the living area together, myself wearing a pale blue night robe and Weiss wearing and pale blue night gown. We meet Ozpin downstairs, who gives us both a cup of espresso before sending us into the living area. In there is a dustmas crystal, surrounded by presents of all shapes and sizes. Our parents are waiting there with knowing smiles. Everyone wishes each other a Merry Dustmas before opening the presents. All of the presents are wrapped in traditional Chuck Claus wrapping paper. Chuck Claus is the magic martial artist who makes presents out of dead Grimm and gives them to good children every year. We give each other presents and unwrap them. Ozpin unwraps his first and begins crying before giving us all a big hug. We gave him a new espresso machine with Aura crystals inside. This way, all he has to do is think of the coffee he wants and the machine makes it. Mr. Schnee opens his gifts next. He receives a tie emblazoned with snowflakes from Ozpin, a new pen with dust ink from my parents, and diamond snowflake cufflinks from me and Weiss. My mother goes next. She receives a new pair of aviators from Ozpin, a new Dust anvil from Mr. Schnee, a new pair of high strength tongs from my father, and a pearl necklace from me and Weiss. My father is next. He receives a new top hat and pipe from Ozpin, a new gold watch from Mr. Schnee, a pair of heat resistant work gloves from my Mother, and a high powered dust hammer from me and Weiss. Weiss and I are next. We receive a coffee cup set from Ozpin, a stereo system from Mr. Schnee, and an expensive Dust computer from my parents. I give Weiss a new snow flake necklace and she gives me a box of expensive dust. We eat a Dustmas feast with all of the servants, but Ozpin, Weiss, and I soon must board a Dust ship home. We bid our families farewell, and I carry Weiss onto the Dust ship. We both fall asleep soon after boarding, wrapped in each other's arms and ecstatic about our new marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

I awake with a jolt, I can feel the entire ship shaking around me. I buckle Weiss in tight and run to the intercom.

"Captain!" I yell, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

He replies in a panicked tone, "It's the White Fang, Sir Galahad! They are boarding!"

I run to Weiss and free her from the seat belt. She begins to stir and I throw her over my shoulder. She gives a small squeak and I run to Ozpin. He is sipping at his coffee and raises an eyebrow as I come near.

"White Fang." I say, "Protect Weiss."

Ozpin nods and takes Weiss from me. I run, taking out Excalibur and Clarent, straight to the cockpit. I hear screams from ahead and I pump Aura into my legs. I cover the ground quickly, only to be met by White Fang, surrounded by the bodies of the crew. My Aura flares and I channel it through Excalibur and Clarent. I cut through the White Fang in a flash of gray. After taking care of them, I dash to the cockpit, and the sight there stops my heart. The controls are smashed, beyond repair, and we are going down towards the ground at an alarming pace. I dash back to Weiss and Ozpin. I grab both of them and jump through the nearest window, surrounding us in my Aura. We barrel towards the ground, my wings straining to slow us down. I begin to panic, fearing the loss of Weiss and Ozpin. Then I feel a burst of Aura similar to the one before and my Wings expand, slowing us down and allowing me to fly. I turn to Ozpin, my eyes pure gray.

"Which way to Beacon?" I ask him.

He points in a direction and I fly.

We get to Beacon around dusk. I am exhausted from the Aura exertion that I just went through. I set down Ozpin and Weiss before collapsing to my knees. They pick me up and carry me to my room. I collapse on the bed and fall asleep immediately.

I open my eyes and I see a white washed room. I try to stand up but feel myself pulled down by something on my ankles and wrists. I look down and see chains holding me down. They are covered in Aura crystals, draining my Aura. I desperately try to escape but have no effect on my bounds. I look up as the door opens. In walks in the leader of the White Fang, Weiss is dragged in behind them by minions.

"Hello Perseus, you have caused a significant amount of trouble for our organization. We have tried to kill you but it does nothing. So, instead we will kill your wife."

He aims a pistol at Weiss's head and fires.

I awake from the dream in a cold sweat. I turn to Weiss, whose eyes are open and looking alert. I grab her, trying to make sure that she is okay. She looks at me quizzically.

"What is this for Percy?" She asks.

"I had a dream, where the White Fang killed you." I say, my voice shaking.

"Well I am still here, and I have no plans on getting kidnapped ever again."

Weiss begins crying and I know why. This reminded her of when she was first kidnapped. When her mother was killed. When I saved her but killed so many. When her heart turned to stone.

"Sing," I say, "It always makes you feel better."

She nods and begins singing 'Mirror Mirror'.

"Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me,

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all."

I hear the door between our room and Rwby's open. Ruby sticks her head in.

"Wow Weiss, that was beautiful." She says.

"It is not, it is the most horrible song I have ever written." Weiss responds.

Ruby gives Weiss a strange look before saying, "What are you talking about? That was amazing!"

I pull Weiss against my bare chest, I feel her warm tears roll down my bare flesh.

"That song has different meaning to me and Weiss." I say to Ruby.

"Tell her." Weiss stammers out between sobs, "She is my partner and has a right to know."

I stroke Weiss's hair and begin our story.

"When we were 8, Weiss and her mother were attacked by the White Fang. They kidnapped Weiss and killed her mother. I saved Weiss but this left her in a bad way. Mr. Schnee tried everything he could to try and help her but nothing worked. Eventually, Weiss began to sing. She started to write a song to try to cope with what happened. That song has messages in it if you know where to look. Her heart turning to stone was how she felt when her Mother died. The mirror is me, I tried to help her but refused to let her simply run away from her problems. She wanted me to protect her and hide her from what she had endured. That is why she was the loneliest girl of all, because I refused to let her hide. That is why Weiss hates that song so much."


	13. Chapter 13

"I am so sorry Weiss, I didn't know." Ruby says; her face is contorted with sorrow.

"Don't worry about it." I say, "Just leave us alone for a while so I can calm her down."

Ruby nods and closes the door. I can still feel Weiss's hot tears roll down my bare chest. I stroke her back and hair with one hand and grab my scroll with the other. I send a quick text to excuse me and Weiss from classes today. I set the scroll back down and wrap both of my arms around Weiss. I lay back down on the bed with her. She nuzzles her face against my chest as I envelope us in my Aura. Then, we both fall asleep.

I open my eyes and see Weiss by side. In front of us is a huge hoard of White Fang. I see their leader in front; he turns and walks back as the rest of the White Fang surges forward. I spread my wings and rush to meet them. I fire bolts of Aura from Excalibur and Clarent as I fly, ripping through the White Fangs ranks. Blood splashes over the men, staining their white uniforms red. I feel blasts of dust flying behind me; Weiss is firing shots from Myrtenaster. I surround myself in Aura as I crash into the White Fang. I can feel their bodies around me. They have no Aura, and I can slice right through them. I spread my wings to their maximum extent and feel as the White Fangs bodies break against my Aura. I fly up, trying to gauge the number of White Fang. I see an endless wave of them, going on far into the horizon. 'This is a dream.' I think to myself as I fly back to Weiss. I stop in front of her and turn to the advancing White Fang. I raise Excalibur and Clarent and force my entire Aura into them. I feel no drain as I do this and smile. 'This is a dream, but it will still be fun to kill all of these White Fang.' I release my Aura. I see a wave of gray fly at the White Fang, vaporizing them instantly. I turn and grab Weiss.

"Close your eyes on three, okay?" I say to her.

She nods.

"Okay. One, Two, Three!"

We close our eyes.

I open my eyes again. I see Weiss lying next to me. We are back in our room, and I can hear the chirping of the birds. I hear my scroll chime and I grab it. I see a message from Ozpin has just come through. Then I realize that we have only been asleep for little over a minute. I quickly cancel my order to Ozpin and carry Weiss to the shower. We wash ourselves quickly and get dressed. I knock on our door to Rwby's dorm.

"Come in!~" I hear Yang call out.

I open the door and sweat-drop.

"Yang." I say.

"Yes Perseus?" Yang Purrs seductively.

"Please put some clothes on."

"But why would I do that handsome? I am trying to give you your Dustmas present." Yang begins to walk towards me, waggling her hips.

Something occurs to me. I look around the room. "Where the hell are Blake and Ruby?"

"Don't worry about them, just focus on me hot stuff."

I hear banging and muffled screams from the closet, I duck past Yang and dash to the closet. I throw open door and sweat drop once again.

"Why are Blake and Ruby tied up in the closet?"

Yang runs over and slams the door shut.

"Don't worry about them, worry about me."

Yang grabs me and throws me onto her bed. She attacks my shirt unbuttoning it quickly. I try to slap her hands away but she continues to undress me.

"Yang, please don't do this."

She gives me a mean pout.

"What's wrong Perseus, don't like what you see?"

"Yang, any heterosexual man would find you attractive. Scratch that, any man would find you attractive. Actually, any human would find you attractive. But I am married now. Weiss and I got married over the break."

"Well then, seems like I have to give you a late bachelor party then."

I force Aura into my ring, calling out to Weiss. I hear Weiss open the door and I shove Yang off of me for a second.

"Help." Is all I am able to get out before Yang attacks me again.

Weiss marches over and throws Yang off of me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weiss yells.

Yang gives Weiss a sheepish grin. "I was trying to give Perseus his Dustmas present." She says.

Suddenly the window is broken and a large ginger man wearing an all red martial arts suit. He has an awesome beard which waves slowly in the wind.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell, "IT IS CHUCK CLAUS!"

I drop to my knees and start bowing to the impressive figure before me. He grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me to my feet.

"You are a smart man," He says, "Adultry is not something I approve of."

Then He walks over to Yang. "Find someone else to satisfy your needs." He says to her.

Then, he flies away by the power of his beard. I take this opportunity to run back into my room with Weiss.

"Do you think we will have any more problems with Yang?" I ask Weiss.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Of course not Percy, one does not go against Chuck Claus. They say he has died multiple times but Death is too afraid to go take him."

I chuckle at this; children of Remnant are often reminded of the power of Chuck Claus in short little facts. Some people even go as far as making entire books devoted solely to compiling all of the facts about Chuck Claus. I take Weiss's hand and we walk to Grimm Studies.

We arrive to class before all of the other students, I strike up a conversation with Professor Port and Weiss takes a seat.

"So Professor, I have heard that you are quite the huntsman yourself." I say.

"Yes I am, my boy!" He says. "I am very skilled! Have you not heard my stories?"

"I have but I am not sure if the other students have."

"Well that is their loss! My stories have many lessons in them!"

"Professor, you have all of these stories of hunting, why did you stop?"

"Because most of the thing I want to do are illegal accept if you are a teacher!"

"And what sort of things would that be?"

"The capture and training of Grimm!"

"Train?"

"Yes! I have found a way to train the Grimm!"

"How exactly do you train soulless creatures hell bent on destroying humanity?"

"You simply beat them to an inch of their life and the force your Aura inside them!"

"So basically, you give them a soul. Your own soul?"

"Yes! You give them a piece of your soul! It allows them to become a part of you and you a part of them!"

"Do you think I can try some time?"

"Certainly! How about tonight?"

"That is fine with me!"

We shake hands and I take my seat next to Weiss.

"What was that all about?" Weiss asks me as I sit down.

I give her a quick kiss and respond, "I am just going to be helping him observe some Grimm."

She nods, happy with my answer.


	14. Chapter 14

My scroll beeps and I whip it out. It is a message from Ozpin.

"My office. Now." Is all it says. Professor Port has just begun class; he is beginning another one of the stories from his youth. I forward him the message and vault over my desk. I dash through the door and fly to Ozpin's office. Man do I love these high ceilings!

I burst through Ozpin's door, his secretary not even trying to stop me this time.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Authorities have found the crash site, we are going to assist with the investigation." He responds.

I nod at this and run at him. He raises an eyebrow but only stands up and moves his chair to the side. I jump over his desk and tackle him through the window, much to the student's below terror. I spread my wings and begin flying to where the crash site is.

When we make it to the crash site I don't see much left of the dust ship. It is just burning wreckage and debris at this point. I land next to one of the officers and set Ozpin down.

"Have you found anything yet officer?" Ozpin asks him.

"Only one thing survived the crash, which we ruled was due to the smashed controls, it is some sort of strange coffee machine." The officer responds.

Ozpin dashes past the officer and goes to the coffee machine. He begins hugging and kissing the device. Not letting any of the officers pull him off of it. I roll my eyes and grab Ozpin once again, beginning our flight back to Beacon.

I dropped Ozpin off with Glynda before making my way to the roof to meet Professor Port. I land on the roof next to him, taking a pair of binoculars from him so we can peer into the Emerald Forest. Then I hear a familiar clicking of heels behind me. Professor Port turns around to face the person while I simply continue to gaze into the forest.

"Hello Weiss." I say, not moving my gaze from the forest.

"Hello Percy, I won't be long. I just need to talk to Professor Port for a moment." She responds.

I turn around and lean against the railing behind me, interested in what Weiss has to say.

"I enjoyed your lecture today!" Weiss says to Professor Port.

"Well of course you did! You have the blood of a true huntress within you!" He responds.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do! You have already proven yourself against the Boarbatusk! Now tell me your strife! There is obviously something bothering you!"

"Well, I think Ozpin made a mistake. I think that I should have been leader instead of Ruby."

There is silence for a few moments. But then Professor Port breaks that silence.

"Why, that is preposterous!"

"What do you mean? You just said that I have the blood of a true huntress!"

"Yes, but before me I see a girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted. Your skill in battle is only matched by your poor attitude!"

"That isn't even remotely true!"

I shoot her an incredulous look.

"Well, maybe not completely true…"

"Ozpin has not led me astray yet," Professor Port continues, "so I will not begin to doubt him now."

"So you would just blindly follow him no matter what?"

"Is that not what you do with Sir Galahad here?"

I let out a mighty laugh and Weiss blushes a deep red. Professor Port continues.

"Do you really think that the way that you are acting will make those in power reconsider their decision? I suggest that instead of trying to be the best leader, be the best teammate instead."

Weiss nods at this and gives me a small kiss before leaving.

"Wow Professor Port that is really something you just did with Weiss." I say.

"Please, call me Peter, this is not the first time I have had to consul one of my students."

"So, what types of Grimm have you actually captured and tamed?"

"Many my dear boy! I have done it with Ursa, Beowolves, and even Boarbatusks! My pride and joy though is a particularly homicidal Boarbatusk I have named Edgar. Why, he is so blood thirsty I have to keep him in a hole in order to keep him from murdering all of the students on campus!"

I lower my binoculars and turn to him, but his face gives no indication of lying so I just take his word as the truth.

"Anyways," I continue, "I think I have seen a Grimm that will be good for me to tame."

"And what Grimm would that be? The only Grimm I can see is a very large Nevermore."

I answer him with silence, waiting for him to realize on his own. Finally he turns to me, his face pale.

"Perseus, you are a great hunter-in-training. But I do not think that even you can take down a beast of that size."

"But Peter, I have one advantage that no other hunter has."

"And what would that be?"

"I can fly."

With that, I vault over the railing before Peter can stop me.


	15. Chapter 15

I am falling once again, wind whipping past me. I let out a wild shout and summon my wings. I fly towards the Emerald Forest, covering the ground swiftly due to my better control over my wings. The Nevermore sees me coming and begins firing feathers at me. I don a wild grin and surround myself in a fiery inferno of white Aura. The feathers disintegrate as soon as they get close. The Nevermore gives out a screech at this before turning tail and trying to escape. But I am much too fast for the creature. I barrel into the Nevermore, grabbing it and flying us both towards the ground. We crash into the trees, the Nevermore taking the brunt of the force. It lands on its back, me standing on top of it. The creature does make one final mistake though. It begins to stir, desperately trying to escape me. I then proceed to beat the absolute living shit out of the creature with my bare hands.

I am sitting on the Nevermore's bloody chest when Peter finally arrives. He is riding a Boarbatusk, which I assume is Edgar. He walks over to me, visibly impressed with my capture.

"What do I do now?" I ask Peter, jumping off of the Nevermore.

"Put your hand on the creatures bone mask, you then must pour your Aura into it. This will rid it of its anonymity and give it personality." He responds.

I nod and climb the Nevermore once more. I walk to the creature's head, pooling my Aura in my palm as I walk. I reach the creatures head and gently place my hand on its mask. I begin to slowly pour my Aura into the creature, much like I do with Weiss to wake her up. As my Aura enters the beast, it begins to change. The red highlights on the creature's bone mask turn light blue and the Nevermore's pure black feathers turn white as snow as my Aura flows through it. Soon the creature's transformation is complete and its eyes flutter open, its previously red eyes now light blue. It nuzzles its beak against my chest and I jump off of it. It rights itself and lets out a loud screech, but rather than the horrible sound that it used to make it instead lets out a melodic call. Peter comes up behind me and claps me on the shoulder. I walk up to my new companion and I put my hand onto its bone mask. It now radiates warmth rather than the dead cold it possessed before. It nuzzles against my palm and I hug its neck.

"I will call you Rising Snow, and you will be my new partner." I say.

Rising Snow lets out an approving caw and I give it a smile. I flip up onto its neck and we fly back to Beacon.

We land just outside of Beacon. Luckily most of the students have already gone to sleep. But sadly, Weiss is waiting for me. She walks up to me as I dismount from Rising Snow. I turn to her with a sheepish grin. She proceeds to give me a mighty slap across the face.

"I suppose I deserve that." I say, spitting out blood.

Weiss's face flashes with worry for a second when she sees the blood, but she quickly regains her composure.

"I thought I told you not to do anything that dangerous anymore." Weiss says, her eyes pooling with the beginnings of tears.

"I was never in any danger, Professor Port was with me and the Nevermore didn't see me coming until too late." I say.

"But you lied to me Percy, what made you do that?"

I step forward and wipe her tears away before bringing her into a tight embrace.

"I lied to protect you. I knew that if you knew what I was doing you would demand to come with me. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"That's just the thing Percy! You say that you don't want to see me get hurt but then you do things like this! I worry about you Percy! Just as much as you worry about me!"

Everything clicks when she says this. I envelope her in my Aura and bring her into a deep kiss. This breaks her composure and she sinks to her knees, sobbing violently. I sink with her, bringing her into an even deeper hug.

"I am so sorry Weiss, I didn't realize how much I was hurting you by trying to protect you."

She responds by burying her face deeper into my shirt. I pick her up and carry her to Rising Snow.

"Weiss," I coo, gently stroking her hair, "I would like you to meet my new friend, his name is Rising Snow. He is going to help me from now on."

Rising Snow leans down and gently nuzzles Weiss. Weiss sniffles and looks up at him.

"W-w-wait, i-i-isn't that a N-N-Nevermore?" Weiss asks.

"Not anymore, it was once but now I have given it a soul." I respond.

She reaches out with a shaking hand. She puts her hand on Rising Snow's mask. She looks shocked.

"It's so warm, I expected it to be cold."

"I told you, I changed it. It has a soul now. It has part of my soul."

Weiss brings her hand back and smells it. I look at her quizzically.

"It smells like mint, like you!"

I give her a kiss and look into her icy blue eyes.

"Do you forgive me yet?" I ask Weiss.

She looks up at me, her eyes still having the remnants of tears.

"Not quite, but I am getting there. What did you name him?"

"Rising Snow."


	16. Chapter 16

"Rising Snow?" Weiss asks.

"Yes," I respond, "When I changed the Nevermore, it turned from all black to pure white; white as snow. But I have changed him, changed him for the better. He is good now, fighting evil instead being evil."

"What are you going to do with him? A giant Nevermore isn't going to go unnoticed in a school full of Hunters and Huntresses."

"Nope!"

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is supposed to mean get on Rising Snow."

I set Weiss down and she cautiously approaches Rising Snow.

"Don't worry about him; he is a part of me. He would never hurt you." I say.

Rising Snow bends down and Weiss mounts him. She hugs Rising Snow, burying her face in his feathers. I mount Rising Snow behind her, wrapping her in my arms. Rising Snow takes off and brings me exactly where I wanted us to go, the highest spire of Beacon. The Beacon itself.

Rising Snow lands on the Beacon, bending down to let us off. I slide off first, then offering my hand to Weiss to help her off. She takes it and slides off. She begins to shiver so I take into my embrace and wrap us in my Aura.

"Still mad at me?" I ask, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I am still not happy, but how can I stay mad at you? Especially when you have brought back such a beautiful creature like Rising Snow."

Rising Snow lets out a caw of approval before getting himself comfortable for the night. I walk over to him and place my hand on his mask.

"I will come see you as soon as I can." I say.

He nuzzles against my hand before lying down. I walk over to Weiss, who lets out a loud yawn.

"Tired Snow Angel?" I ask, grinning wildly.

She rolls her eyes. "Just bring us back to the room Percy."

I take her into my arms and fly back to our room, both of us falling asleep almost immediately.

I awake to shouting. I dash over to the window to see what all of the commotion is about. I whip the window and my heart sinks at what I hear.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT IS A HUGE NEVERMORE! SHOOT THE FUCKER DOWN!"

I jump out of my window and begin flying towards the sounds of gunfire. I reach the commotion quickly and see most of the older students trying to shoot Rising Snow. But Rising Snow is too good for them now. He uses my Aura to deflect the shots and doesn't fight back. I on the other hand, do fight back. I barrel into the first student, knocking him unconscious immediately before turning to the rest of the students. They stop firing their weapons at Rising Snow and turn to me.

"What the fuck was that for, don't you see the Nevermore? Get out of the way or we will make you!" One of the students says.

"You will stop firing. Now." I say, unsheathing Excalibur and Clarent.

"Who the hell are you trying to get us to stop from killing a Grimm?"

"I am Perseus Galahad, and that Grimm you are trying to kill is Rising Snow."

I give out a shrill whistle and Rising Snow lands behind me, letting out a warning call to the students in front of me. They take a step back before beginning to fire at Rising Snow again.

"Wrong move motherfuckers." I growl.

My Aura flares and I dash at the students. I do not bother trying to disarm them and instead go about stopping them as soon as possible. I punch the first one in the jaw, blacking him out immediately. I turn into a flash as I go about the rest of the students. I leave most of them with either many broken bones or in unconscious states. I turn away from the students and see Ozpin walking towards me. He is simply sipping at his coffee, not the least bit surprised at the events that just unfolded. He stops in front of me.

"So, Professor Port taught you how to tame Grimm?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I respond.

"And you chose one of the most dangerous Grimm at hand to tame?"

"Naturally. It was the only one that had any chance of keeping up with me."

"I see. Now what do you propose we do for your new, pet."

"Well, if you could assign me one of the many spires on the school, Rising Snow could build a nest."

"Alright then. You can have the spire closest to your dorm. I will inform the nurse about the students here and give an announcement about not shooting at a huge white Nevermore."

"Thank you Ozpin."

"Just try not to kill anyone Sir Galahad."

With that, he walks off. I mount Rising Snow and take off for the nearest spire.

"Well buddy, this is your new home. I guess you will be able to figure out how to furnish it right?"

He lets out a caw and heads for the forest. It is at that point that I realize that I have been doing all of this in my night robe. I jump off the spire and head back to my room.

I see Weiss as I climb through the window. She looks at me peculiarly.

"What were you doing? One moment you are in bed with me and the next you are jumping out the window." She asks.

"Some idiots were trying to kill Rising Snow, they learned a lesson." I say.

Weiss face palms before heading off to take a shower. I sit down at my dust work station when she pops her head back through the bathroom door.

"You are a complete dunce sometimes, do you know that?" She asks.

"What exactly am I a dunce for?" I respond.

"Your beautiful wife goes to take a shower…"

"Yes. And?"

"You didn't follow her."

I jump out of my seat and dash to the shower.


	17. Chapter 17

We both put on our school uniforms. Weiss sticking her tongue out at me when she sees me dressed in my 'modified' uniform. We exit our room and head to Grimm studies.

When we arrive we both make our way to Professor Port.

"Professor?" I ask.

"Ah, Perseus! Remember, call me Peter. What do you need?" he responds.

"What exactly do the tamed Grimm eat?"

"Why they eat other Grimm of course! In fact, that gives me an idea! How about I excuse you from your classes today and you, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR can all go hunting!"

I give him a toothy grin before running off with Weiss in tow to assemble my hunting party.

(PAGE BREAK)

"S-s-so what exactly are we doing at the Emerald forest again?" Jaune asks me nervously.

I clap him on the back. "We are going Grimm hunting! We need to gather them for food!"

"Wait, you eat the Grimm?" Ruby asks with a disgusted look.

"No I don't. He does." I say before letting out a shrill whistle.

An earsplitting screech is heard and Rising Snow lands behind me.

"Everyone, meet Rising Snow. Rising Snow, this is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and you already know Weiss." I say.

All of the assorted students step back and draw their weapons. My Aura flares and my eyes turn gray. Rising Snow lifts his wings and surrounds himself with my Aura. Weiss dashes in front of them and holds out her arms.

"If you guys value your lives, I would sheath your weapons. Now."

They begrudgingly sheath their weapons and I let my Aura die down. I grab Weiss and flip her onto Rising Snow. I then look at the assorted students again and pull out my scroll.

"Thanks for standing on the launch pads." I say.

I see the blood drain from their faces as I launch them into the forest.

"Ozpin was right," I say to Weiss as I fly Rising Snow behind the falling students. "That is way too much fun!"

Weiss rolls her eyes at me and hugs me closer. I watch as the others start to enter the forest and make my way to a clearing where we decided to meet. I land Rising Snow in the clearing and dismount before helping Weiss get off. We wait for the others to arrive, leaning up against Rising Snow. Eventually everyone makes it to the clearing. I address them all.

"Alright, I have already selected teams so don't bother arguing about it." I say, "Pyhrra, you are with Nora. Yang, you are with Blake. Ruby, you are with Weiss. Ren, Jaune, you two are with me. And Weiss?"

"Yes Percy?" She responds.

"Please try to play nice." I say before heading into the forest with Jaune and Ren.

(PAGE BREAK)  
"SO…" I say, trying to break the awkward silence between us, "tell me about yourselves, it obvious that are teammates are friends so we might as well get to know each other. Ren, how about you go first."

"Not much to say, I grew up with Nora and headed off to combat school when I was old enough. Trained my whole life before that." Ren says.

"What about you Jaune?" I inquire.

"Well, I grew up in a loving home where my father taught me everything to know about swordsmanship and passed with flying colors at combat school." He says boisterously.

"It is best not to lie to me Jaune." I say, activating my semblance, "Your Aura was only unlocked a few days ago and, from what I have seen, your swordsmanship is laughable at best. Now tell us the truth. It is not wise to start your relationship with some of the only male contact you will have over the next four years with a lie."

Jaune lets out a sigh like a deflated balloon. "I suppose your right; can you guys sit down for a minute so I can explain?" He asks.

Ren and I nod our heads and take our seats on the ground. Jaune sits down as well, a troubled look on his face.

"Can you guys promise not to say any of this to anyone?" Jaune asks.

"Of course." Ren and I reply in unison.

Jaune begins, "Well, for starters, I was always a disappointment. I come from a long line of heroes. My father, his father before him, and his father's father even was a hero in the Great War. I tried my best to learn how to use this sword, but I was never any good with it. I was even worse with this shield. I didn't even have the talent to go to a proper combat school! So, when I got old enough to apply to Beacon, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied. I lied and lied and lied. And, somehow I got accepted. My father was so proud of me that day. But ever since I got here all I have been is a burden. What is even worse is that the person that I am burdening the most is the smartest, most beautiful, and most powerful woman I have ever met. I am a disappointment and always will be." With that Jaune begins crying.

I get up and walk over to Jaune. "Jaune, could you tell me how exactly you and Pyhrra were paired?" I ask.

"Well," he says with a sniffle, "she saved me by pinning me to a tree with her javelin and then came to get it."

I smile at this, everything finally clicking into place in my mind. "Jaune, you are special. I am not quite sure how, but you are. Pyhrra is one of the strongest fighters I have met. And from what I know about her, she tries to align herself with the most powerful allies she can find. Her whole family does! In fact, the first time I met Pyhrra was a little bit after my own Aura was unlocked. You should have seen her and her family after I demonstrated my Aura wings and Excalibur and Clarent. Pyhrra literally proposed on the spot, with her family offering all sorts of dowries to my family. But, my parents and Weiss's father had different plans and shot down the proposal."

"What kind of relationship are you in with Weiss exactly?" Ren asks.

I turn to Ren with a devilish smile before responding, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. We got married over the break."


	18. Chapter 18

Ren sweatdrops and Jaune stops crying and turns to me with a quizzical look.

"Wait," Jaune says to me, "you and Weiss are 17 right?"

"Yup." I respond.

"And you are married?"

"That would be correct."

"Why?"

"Are we already married?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as you know, I proposed to her in the emerald forest. So our parents simply set up a wedding for when we came home. As it turns out, they have been planning our marriage for most of our lives. They were going to get us bethored soon if we didn't get married on our own."

Both Ren and Jaune look at me incredulously and I merely shrug.

"What about you Perseus?" Jaune asks. "How about you tell us about yourself."

I sigh and sit down on the ground.

"Alright." I say, "But this is going to take a while."

"I cannot remember a time when I did not know Weiss and the Schnees. My family has been the chief dust cutters for them for a very long time. I have lived in the Schnee manor for most of my life. Weiss and I were spending so much time together that my family moved into the manor. Weiss and I were always having fun; we would play together, accompany each other to parties and galas, we even shared tutors. But, everything changed when we were 8. Weiss was out shopping with her mother one day. But the White Fang attacked them and killed Weiss's mother and kidnapped Weiss. That day was the day I first unlocked my Aura. I killed an entire compound of White Fang to save Weiss. I had more blood on my hands that day than most people have in a lifetime. That experience is what shaped my fighting style. When we got back I began to train with Weiss. My parents helped me create Excalibur and Clarent. They were the perfect weapon for me. They were able to be whatever I wanted them to be. I could use them to not always have to use lethal force, but still allow me to kill when necessary. Our first combat tutor was none other than Ozpin. He trained me and Weiss for four years. He taught Weiss everything about fencing and he taught me about hand to hand combat and Aura control. But Ozpin eventually had to leave us for the headmaster position at Beacon. We still continued our weapons training with multiple tutors but we also began to explore other talents. Weiss began to sing and I began to cut dust. I finally mastered cutting dust when I created my armor. It is infused with my own Aura and can enhance my natural protection by creating plates of pure Aura around it. Weiss also had her first concert around that time so I made her a special tracker ring and asked her out. We have been dating ever since until we just got married. That is my life up until now."

I stand up after finishing and offer my hands to my two new friends.

"Now how about we go kill some Grimm." I say.

(PAGE BREAK)

"JAUNE! SHEILD UP!" I yell as a Beowolf jumps out of the forest.

Jaune gets his shield up just in time to protect himself from the attack. I fire a bolt of Aura through the beast's skull before forming a tight circle with Jaune and Ren.

"Perseus." Ren says. "I would advise that we cover Jaune due to his lack of combat practice."

I nod to Ren and turn back to the forest. I can see hungry red eyes peering out at us. I wait for the Grimm to attack first. A few Beowolves jump out at us but Ren and I quickly dispatch them. But soon an endless stream of Beowolves starts streaming towards us. Ren does well with his attackers, jumping over them and filling them with bullets. I am doing similarly well; I have channeled my Aura into swords through Excalibur and Clarent. I try my best to stay close to Jaune and protect him but I soon realize that mobility is the key to this fight. I grab Jaune by the hood and throw him up into a tree, pinning him high above with a bolt of Aura. I then begin to wade through the beasts of Grimm. My Aura blades slice through the weaker Beowolves, killing them almost instantly. The tougher Beowolves are a bit more of a problem but I take them down with strategic strikes, allowing my Aura to bear any attacks that hit me. But soon I am faced with a more deadly opponent. A piercing howl is heard and the Beowolves make a clearing around me. Out of the forest comes an Alpha Beowolf. It is about the size of an Ursa and has bone protrusions all over its body. But despite its better armor than a regular Beowolf, it is still extremely agile. We begin to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually the Alpha attacks, jumping at me with foam dripping from its fangs. I duck and grab the beasts exposed under belly and flip it to the ground. I focus my Aura into my weapons as I plunge them into the beast's chest. The beast yelps at this and knocks me back with its claws. The claws tear at the unprotected flesh on my face, drawing blood. I am thrown back into the clearing and the rest of the Beowolves rush at me. I beat them off me with my swords but some of the stronger ones still get some hits in, tearing my clothing and one of them digging their claws into my chest. I get up, bleeding, and face the Alpha once again. It tries to rush me again and take advantage of my wounded state but I fire a bolt of Aura into its throat as I duck under its attack. The Alpha clutches at its throat, its deep black blood spilling from the wound. I dash at the Beowolf and slice through its damaged neck, decapitating it cleanly. The rest of the Beowolves howl and run away. I release the bolt of Aura holding Jaune up and we begin gathering up the dead Grimm into a sack. After filing our sacks, we head back to Beacon.

The girls are already at the top of the cliffs when we arrive. Weiss turns to me with a smile but her face goes even more pale than before when she sees me. She runs over to me and brings me into a strong embrace. I flinch at the contact and she frowns.

"Percy, what did you do?" Weiss asks. "You are covered in cuts and you are drenched im blood."

I smile sheepishly before I respond. "I got into a fight with most of a horde of beowolves and had a duel with their Alpha."

"What about the two dunces you brought with you?"

"They were dealing with their own problems at the time. But I am fine Weiss, see?"

I try to spread my wings and heal my cuts but I fall to the ground unconscious instead.


	19. Chapter 19

I awake in the Beacon infirmary. I bolt up-right and activate my semblance to detect danger around. All I feel is Weiss's Aura next to me and the nurse's Aura at the nearby desk. I get out of bed and walk over to the nurse. She looks over at me in surprise.

"How long have I been out?" I ask her.

"How are you even standing? You have only been here 5 minutes! You have experienced massive Aura depletion, blood loss, and multiple deep wounds! You should be out for a week, but you look absolutely fine!" She exclaims, checking over my charts.

'What happened to me?' I think to myself, 'That little fight should not have done that much damage to me.'

I begin to feel around my body and find a small chip on my back. I rip it off and feel my Aura rush through me once again. I feel brand new. I look at the small device in my hand and realize what it is. It is an Aura canceler, a small patch covered in Aura crystals designed to absorb all of the users Aura. It is often used in hand to hand training to help teach students to not rely on their Aura too much. I pocket the device and head back to wake up Weiss. I channel my Aura into her and she wakes up. She looks at me in surprise and opens her mouth to speak. I put a finger over my lips and shake my head. I offer her my hand and we walk back to the room.

(PAGE BREAK)

I shut the door behind us and turn to Weiss.

"Would you mind telling me what just happened?" Weiss asks, hands on her hips.

"I will tell you as soon as I know." I respond, walking over to my Dust work station.

I put the device on the workbench and hook it up to my Scroll. I run some basic Aura crystal diagnostics. I am amazed at what I see.

"Weiss, you know how I have always had a lot of Aura?" I ask.

"Of course." She responds.

"Well it looks like I have only just fully unlocked it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when my parents and I developed this, we tested it on me in order to get maximum potency. We were able to get it to be able to withstand my Aura levels for at least a week before overloading. That way teachers were able to put their students on longer tests without Aura."

"So?"

"So, according to this, I overloaded this within an hour."

"But that would mean…"

"That my Aura is able to reach levels it took a week to reach before in only an hour."

"How is that even possible?"

"I am not really sure; it could be a byproduct of taming Rising Snow or…"

"Or what?"

"Or that my Aura wasn't and may still not be fully unlocked."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, imagine that my Aura is like water behind a dam. The bigger the hole in the dam, the more water that comes out. It is the same principle with my Aura. There is only one problem…"

"And what would that be?"

"What happens when my Aura is fully unlocked."

"What do you think could happen?"

"Well, I believe that one of two things could happen. One, I just have access to a lot of Aura. But…"

"But what Percy? What else do you think could happen?"

"Well, my Aura has always had an aspect of fire. It has been able to burn my enemies and even the environment around me. But, if my Aura is too great, I theorize that it may constantly burn those around me or…"

"Or what Percy?"

"Well, it is only a theory. I don't even have anything to base it on…"

Weiss grabs me and looks deep into my eyes.

"Or what Percy?" She asks, her voice dripping with venom.

"Or it could consume me in a fireball from the inside-out."


	20. Chapter 20

Weiss grabs me and begins to cry. I rest my chin on her head and stroke her hair.

"Shh. It's okay Weiss. It is only a theory. You know me; I have to consider every possibility. But there is one thing that you should always know."

Weiss looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I grab her chin and lean my forehead against her.

"There is nothing in this world that can come between us, even me."

I kiss her deeply, pulling her close. She returns the kiss whole heartedly, grabbing the back of my head to pull me closer. We kiss for a while, only stopping for air occasionally. We stop after about an hour, with me picking Weiss up and laying her on the bed. We just cuddle for a while, our bodies intertwined. Eventually Weiss speaks again.

"Percy, I need you to promise me something." She says.

"What is that Snow Angel?" I respond.

"I want you to promise to do everything you can to not die."

I kiss her again and look deep into her icy blue eyes.

"I promise."

She smiles at me and nuzzles into my chest. I kiss her on the top of the head and we both fall asleep in each other's arm.

(PAGE BREAK)

I awake to the gentle snores of Weiss beside me. I look out the window and see that it is almost dawn. I decide to just enjoy the moment and pull Weiss closer to me. She smiles in her sleep and nuzzles closer to my chest. I smile at this and begin stroking Weiss's hair. We are like this for a while, Weiss gently sleeping beside me and me stroking her hair. Eventually I get up and take a shower. When I exit the shower Weiss walks into the bathroom.

"Good morning Percy." She purrs, putting her hands on my chest and giving me a kiss.

"Good morning Snow Angel." I respond, assisting her take off her night gown.

Weiss begins to take her shower and I go to get dressed. But I am stopped by the white glow of the Aura depleter. Then, I have a great idea. I reach into the back of my wardrobe and grab my forging clothes. I put on a black work shirt and a blue apron and grab my tool box and a box of Dust and Aura crystals. I grab the Aura deplete and make my way to the door. Just as I open the door to leave I hear Weiss open the bathroom door.

"Percy, what do you think you are doing?"

I turn to face Weiss.

"Just planning on doing some forging." I say.

Weiss walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Just try not to hurt yourself this time."

I give her a sheepish grin and head to Beacon's forge.

(PAGE BREAK)

"SUP MOTHERFUCKERS!" I say upon entering the forge.

Everyone looks at me in bewilderment as I take my place at an anvil and a furnace. I put my supplies down and crack my knuckles. Then a thought occurs to me. I whip out my scroll and call Mr. Schnee.

"Mr. Schnee," I say, "Could you by chance have about 1000 pounds of titanium to Beacon?"

"Of course my Son!" He responds. "It should arrive in about 30 minutes."

(PAGE BREAK)

A large Schnee Dust company Dust Ship docks at Beacon and a swarm of Schnee employees start swarming around trying to offload all of my materials. Jaune and Ren walk up to me during this time.

"Uh, Perseus, what exactly are you doing?" Jaune asks nervously.

"You will find out soon enough…" I reply.

"That isn't really reassuring coming from you." Ren says dryly.

I turn to them and raise my right hand in the air. "I promise to try not to blow up the school." I say.

Ren and Jaune sweat drop at this. "I am not sure whether to be more scared of you or the Grimm."

I clap Jaune on the back and laugh heartily. "Definitely me, there is no question. Now would either of you care to assist me in the forge?"

I am met with the sound of running footsteps for a response. I shake my head and lead the Schnee employees to the forge. I kick open the large delivery doors in the forge and I am met with annoyed stares from the students.

"I am going to warn you now." I begin, "Some of my experiments may get… Explosive."

I see the blood drain from the students faces and they all gather their things and run out of the forge as fast as possible. With that, I get to work.

(12 HOURS LATER)

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see who it is. Weiss is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes beautiful?" I ask.

"What is taking so long?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been in here for 12 hours straight."

"Oh."

"With no food."

"Yes."

"No water."

"Correct."

"And you have blown a giant hole in the side of the forge."

I turn around and see a fiery hole in the wall.

"Yeah… I am not sure how that happened."

Weiss points at a pile of used fire dust in a crater.

"Oh, that's where that dust went."

Weiss shakes her head at me. "Percy, you are the smartest person I have ever met. But you can be really stupid sometimes. What are you even doing anyways?"

I pick up a large disc with the Schnee dust company logo emblazoned on the front.

"Let's find out." I say.

I let out a shrill whistle and Rising Snow flies through the hole in the wall. I throw the disc at him and it locks to his chest. I hit a button on my Scroll. The disc opened up and armor spread over Rising Snow, covering every part of his body. He flexed his wings and the dust crystals flashed with power. He flies off and I see flashes of light in the Emerald Forest and the screams of dying Grimm.

I nod at this and turn to Weiss and say, "Hmm, that didn't blow up. That's an improvement."


	21. Chapter 21

"Percy," Weiss asks, "Have you ever considered making something that is actually supposed to explode?"

I turn to Weiss and kiss her deeply. "Weiss, you are a genius."

I turn back to the anvil to start working again but I feel Weiss grab my hair and drag me away.

"Ow, what are you doing?" I ask as people stare at Weiss dragging me down the hall by my hair.

"You have been working for 12 hours straight; you are going to go to dinner with me now." Weiss says, throwing me into our room. "Now take a shower and get dressed in something presentable."

I strip off my clothes and wash the soot off of me in the shower. I put on a light blue suit and a bowtie. Because bowties are cool.

(PAGE BREAK)

Weiss and I decide to have dinner at a local restaurant owned by the Schnees. We have a nice candlelit dinner followed by a walk through downtown Vale. It surprises me that the city is even now getting ready for the Vytal festival that is still months away. Weiss is enthralled with the sheer preparation going into the event.

"You are so beautiful when you are excited." I say to Weiss.

She flashes me a smile and begins to explain everything that goes into the festival. I just smile and follow her, enjoying the sound of her voice. She stops in front of an alley to emphasize a particular color scheme when someone throws a burlap sack over her head and tries to pull her into the alley. She begins to flail and her assaulter makes one final mistake. The person slaps Weiss. My Aura flares and I create a bolt of Aura; I then proceed to throw the bolt clean through their head. I dash to Weiss and remove the sack quickly. I then hear the sounds of rifles being primed and I tackle Weiss to the ground and throw up a wall of Aura around us. The sound of gunfire fills the air but my Aura protects us. I hear the clicks of empty magazines and I stand up to face our attackers. There are 6 people in the alley. The logo on their chest does not surprise me.

"Well well well. The White Fang tries to attack us once again. But you all have made one fatal mistake." I growl menacingly.

"And what would that be punk?" The one I presume to be their leader says.

"It would seem that you do not recognize me."

"Should we?"

I let out a viscous laugh and step towards our attackers.

"I am the man who destroyed a base of yours when I was 8. I have killed more of you then I can count. Your filthy blood has stained my hands for a long time. You have killed the woman I consider to be my second mother. You have attacked and raided my father-in-law's company on multiple occasions. And you have caused serious mental and physical pain to my wife."

I rush forward and grab the leader by the throat, lifting him off the ground. The rest of the White Fang men step back and reload their weapons.

"Say my name."

"Y-y-you're Perseus Galahad."

"And I am your worst goddamn nightmare."

I crush the man's throat with ease and throw his dying body at his comrades. This disorients them for long enough for me to get in close to them. I punch the first one in the gut with a follow up knee to the face. Another swings their gun at me but my semblance allows me to dodge the sloppy attack. But the same does not go for the White Fang in front of me. The rifle connects with his jaw and he staggers back. I grab him by the shirt and throw him into the grunt who just hit him. The remaining three draw their swords and advance towards me. I adopt a nimble fighting stance and wait for them to make the first move. The one in the middle makes an overhead slash at me. I grab the man's wrist and send a pulse of Aura through it, shattering the bones inside. I rip the sword out of the man's grip and turn to face the remaining two. Another makes a diagonal slash at me which I easily jump over. I slam my sword into the man's head as I fall back down. I do not bother removing the sword and instead adopt a nimble stance once again. The last one looks at me in fright before dropping his sword and running away. I sigh and pick up the sword that he dropped. I am at his head and throw the sword with Aura enhanced strength. The sword cuts cleanly through his torso. I turn and pick up the last living attacker, the one whose wrist I broke. I slam him against the wall.

"Why the fuck did you attack us?" I growl, tightening my grip around his throat.

"I don't know!" he manages to choke out. I relax my grip and he continues. "We are just grunt soldiers, we follow orders! We don't even know where the orders come from! We live in the city as regular citizens and follow White Fang orders when a courier brings them!"

"Wrong answer."

I extend a blade of Aura and the man begins to sputter up blood. I drop him in order to keep my suit from getting blood on it. I then help Weiss up and we walk back to Beacon in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

**SSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWDDDDDDDAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! HELLO THERE! I realize that we have not been properly introduced. I am Kaboom0, the Author of what you are reading. I admire your resolve if you have made it this far! You either have nothing better to do or just like what I write for some strange reason. Either way, you get an extra chapter today because it is a snow day and I cannot sleep. So I figured I would answer some questions while I am here. 1. I chose Weiss because she is awesome, beautiful, and smart. 2. Aurthurian references? DON'T QUESTION THEM! It will all (hopefully) be explained in a way everyone can understand. 3. Why is Percy so OP? Oh young grasshopper... you must remember that power comes at a price. A very steep price. 4. Why do you write this crap? Because I miss RWBY and want MOAR! And, seeing a very specific lack of Weiss stuff, decided to write my own for my personal enjoyment. I then decided to post it here because WHY THE HELL NOT? I get a kick out of writing it, so someone may get a kick out of reading it. 5. Why do you suck at writing? Because I am a bio-mechanical engineer. I am used to getting a problem and running with it. No plan. No guide. No rules. So, I apply that mentality to many things. So far I am still alive and having a lot of fun with it so YEAH!**

**Kaboom0 OUT!**

We arrive back at Beacon via Dust Ship. We disembark and see Ozpin waiting for us.

"What happened?" Ozpin asks. "I got a call from the Vale police department that you two were assaulted."

"We were, but it wasn't a problem." I respond.

"What happened to them?" Ozpin asks.

"Percy killed them." Weiss says shaking.

I put my arms around Weiss and pull her face into my chest. She begins to cry again and clutches at my suit jacket. I look at Ozpin and mouth "I will explain later." To which he nods and walks away. Weiss and I just stand there for a while; with me stroking her hair and her crying into my shirt. Eventually she composes herself and looks up at me. I give her a kiss and wrap my suit jacket around her.

"Go ahead and head back to the room. I have to go talk to Ozpin real quick." I say to her.

She nods and walks back to the room. I turn and make my way to Ozpin's office.

(PAGE BREAK)

I open the door to Ozpin's office, his secretary not even trying to stop me this time. I sit down in a chair and grab a cup of coffee.

"So, why did I get a call from the Vale police department?" Ozpin asks.

"I may have killed some people…" I say.

Ozpin spits out his coffee and looks at me. "You just killed some people on the street?"

I spit out my coffee this time. "No, no, no! Some White Fang attacked us, shot at us, and I brutally murdered all 7 of them."

Ozpin just looks at me for a second. "Could you at least try to cut down on the murder?"

I shrug. "If the White Fang stops attacking, I will gladly stop killing them."

Ozpin face palms before waving me away.

(PAGE BREAK)

When I arrive back in the room Weiss is already in bed. I take a quick shower before joining her. As soon as I lie down she wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. I kiss her on the forehead and we both fall asleep.

(PAGE BREAK)

We awake to the sound of chirping birds and gunshots. I shake my head before taking a shower. I quickly get dressed and then Weiss and I go to Breakfast. We both grab crepes before sitting down at the regular table.

"So, how did you two's hot date go?" Yang asks.

"I thought it went well." I respond. "We started with a candlelit dinner at one of the local restaurants. I think we should all go there sometime, it had very good food. Then we just walked around Vale."

The table goes silent for a moment as everyone eats. Then I remember what else happened.

"Oh yeah, I also murdered 7 people."

The entire table except Weiss does a spit take.

"W-w-what?" Ruby stammers.

"The White Fang attacked us so I killed them all." I reply bluntly.

I notice that Blake's bow quivers at the mention of the White Fang. I activate my semblance and try to identify her Aura. I have done this before of course but now I detect something else.

'She is a Faunus!' I think to myself. 'I wonder why she tries to hide it?' I am about to question her when I hear a screech of pain from nearby. I see Cardin and his team bothering a Faunus girl and pulling on her ears. I realize that it is the Velvet girl I talked to on the first day. I vault over the table and march over to Cardin. I sit down next to Velvet and put my arm around her.

"Hey there Cardin!" I say with fake cheer. "I see that you are out of the hospital, how was your stay?"

He mutters something under his breath.

"Glad to hear!" I respond. "So you have met my friend Velvet?"

I squeeze Velvet's shoulder lightly. Cardin guffaws.

"This freak is your friend? I thought you were one weird bastard too begin with but this takes the cake." He says laughing.

I end his laughing with a kick to the testicles. He doubles over in pain and looks up at me. I give him a smile of innocence.

"It's nice to hear that you have an opinion but I suggest you leave now." I say.

"Why don't you make me bi-." He begins.

I stand up with lighting speed and grab him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"The last time I held someone like this was just last night. But now you make the choice of whether to end up with a crushed throat like him or walking away."

One of his lackeys puts their hand on my shoulder. I throw Cardin across the room and break the hand that was touching me. I take Velvet by the hand a lead her away from the bullies.

"So what class do you have next?" I inquire of Velvet.

"P-P-Proffesor Peach." she says.

"How about I walk you there to make sure no one else bothers you?"

"T-t-that would be great, thank you."

I give her a trademarked smile and lead her to class.

(PAGE BREAK)

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Professor Port's voice booms. "Today we will be having a rather interesting class!"

Peter gives me a wink before continuing.

"Today we will have the pleasure of getting to see one of the most dangerous Grimm alive up close!"

'Oh shit.' I think to myself. 'Please don't do what I think you are going to do.'

"Today we will be observing the powerful Nevermore!"

'Fuck.'


	23. Chapter 23

We walk into an open field.

"Is this what we are doing? I don't see any Nevermore." Cardin says.

I let out a shrill whistle and Rising Snow lands behind Cardin. He jumps and turns to face Rising Snow. I walk up and clap him on the shoulder.

"Nope, this is Rising Snow. He is fairly docile but he is just like me and he will not hesitate to hurt you." I say.

Cardin takes a step back at this and I walk past him. I reach up and pet Rising Snow on his mask.

"Lay down." I whisper to Rising Snow.

Rising Snow lies down and I continue to stroke his mask. Weiss walks up and begins to stroke Rising Snow's neck. Peter leads the class around Rising Snow and explains the different parts of the Nevermore. I vaguely listen to Peter's lecture and continue to stroke Rising Snow. Eventually the class ends and I let Rising Snow take off and watch as he heads to the Emerald Forest. I take Weiss's hand lead her to her next class. As I drop Weiss off, I get a text from Ozpin.

"Stay with Weiss today, she needs to be with you." It reads.

I smile at this and walk into Oobleck's classroom. I take a seat next to Weiss and put an arm around her. We sit through class together like this, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist.

(PAGE BREAK)

As we exit the classroom, the intercom comes on.

"Will all team leaders along with Mr. and Ms. Galahad please report to Ozpin's office?"

I grab Weiss's hand and lead her to Ozpin's office with Ruby and Jaune in tow.

(PAGE BREAK)  
"So," I ask Ozpin, "why are we all here?"

"All of the team leaders have been requested to attend a Gala. The Gala will be in a week's time. You will all board the airship on Friday night and you will be brought to the Gala. You are not allowed to know where it is or who is hosting it. You are expected to wear your best. You are dismissed."

I walk out smiling. I turn around in the middle of the hallway and turn to face Weiss, Jaune, and Ruby. Weiss has a similar smile as me and takes a place next to me facing Ruby and Jaune.

"Why are you two smiling?" Jaune asks.

"Why wouldn't you be smiling? We get to go to a Gala with the rich and famous!" Weiss says.

"Well, we don't know if the rich and famous are going to be there. But, that doesn't mean I can't call Joffery so we can go shopping for new clothes!" I say.

"Oh I miss Joffery! I forgot to see him over Dustmas!" Weiss says.

"Um, who is Joffery?" Ruby asks.

"I am." A voice says behind us.

"Joffery!" Weiss and I exclaim.

"Master Schnee sent me to assist you two in getting new clothes." Joffery explains.

"Alright then! Let's go shopping first thing tomorrow to get a maximum amount of time to shop." Weiss says.

"I will see you two tomorrow then. Good night." Joffery says as he walks away.

Weiss and begin to walk away.

"Um, Perseus? I don't have a suit." Jaune says.

"And I don't have a dress." Ruby says.

"So you two are asking us to help you get clothes?" I ask.

"Yes." They both respond.

I hug them both, "Thank you so much. Now we can play dress up with the two of you!"

Jaune and Ruby both pale at this and Weiss and I return to our room. We quickly change and get into bed. I cuddle her close and she nuzzles into my chest. We both fall asleep immediately.

(PAGE BREAK)

We awake to the sound of birds and gunshots once again.

"I really have to sound proof that window…" I say.

"Stop complaining, it makes a very good alarm clock." Weiss says tiredly.

"I thought you hated alarm clocks, you always destroyed the ones you got before."

"I do, but gunshots are a hard thing to not wake up to."

"So you do want me to sound proof the window?"

"Oh definitely, that or I am going to freeze whoever is shooting."

"Sound proofing it is."

I get up and go to take a quick shower. Weiss gets in as soon as I get out and I put on my school uniform. I make some espresso for Weiss and I before we both leave.

(PAGE BREAK)

"So Jaune," I ask, "who are you planning on bringing to the Gala?"

Jaune pales. "O-O-Ozpin was serious about that."

"Very, it would not look good for the academy if the students could not even present themselves properly with a companion."

"Oh Dust." Jaune says as he bangs his head on the table.

"Don't worry Jaune, I think I have a plan."

Jaune perks up at this and I notice Pyhrra give me a nervous look.

"What! Anything! Please help me!"

"Well, we could kill two birds with one stone."

Jaune doesn't get this but the rest of the table does. Yang, Blake, and Nora begin laughing. Weiss and Ren chuckle quietly. Pyhrra has gone pale and is looking at me with murder in her eyes. Ruby has gone as red as her cloak.

"I don't understand."

"I am simply proposing that you could take Ruby and vise-versa. I am sure that Pyhrra would not mind lending out her boy-toy for one night. Would you Pyhrra?"

Pyhrra has gone as red as her hair at my last words. Jaune is also now blushing fiercely.

"Yang! What does the scroll say about their awkwardness levels?" I shout.

Yang whips out her scroll and looks through it before slamming it down on the table.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

The entire cafeteria erupts into laughter, except for Pyhrra, Jaune, and Ruby.


	24. Chapter 24

**Few things before we get started. First off, shout out to Pielord's Pie who has a great concept for a story but could use some advice from you veteran fanfic writers and readers. Secondly, check out The Glitch Mob's new album "_Love Death Immortality_" which just dropped yesterday. Thirdly, shout out to Shadic1978, kman116, and Ezio4003 who are my first favorites and Shadic1978, kman116, Wolfpoet, aPOWFUSION, VampireGirl6921, Shirania Atsune, Drol Elfir, and Burning Gaze who are my first followers. Thank you all so much for your support. It means so much to me to know that you guys enjoy the story. You are the ones who convince me to keep writing this story (which personally I do not think is that good).**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

"So where exactly are we going?" Ruby asks at the docks.

"We are going into downtown Vale in order to find some acceptable clothing for you all." Joffery says.

"Okay, how long should this take?" Jaune asks.

I clap Jaune on the back. "As long as it takes." I say. "Clothing shopping is not a thing to rush."

Jaune and Ruby pale at this. I laugh before leading Weiss, Joffery, Ruby, and Jaune onto the awaiting Dust Ship.

(PAGE BREAK)

"This suit is so stiff." Jaune complains.

"That's what you get for not getting it tailored." I sing as I lift my arms for the tailor.

"Ugh but tailoring takes soooo long." Jaune says.

"Yeah, but it pays off in the long run."

"Ugh, but why does it have to take so long though?"

"Because it has to Jaune; that is just the way that the world works."

Jaune begins to complain again when I hear a familiar clicking of heels coming down the hall.

"Did you find dresses for you two yet?" I call out to the approaching Weiss.

My question is answered by Jaune fainting onto the floor. I roll my eyes.

"How small of a village was he raised in?" I ask.

"Apparently smaller than we initially thought." Weiss replies.

Weiss is wearing a white ball gown, with white lace around the low cut neck. She completes the look with a white tiara. I am released by the tailor and grab Weiss's hands in my own.

"You look beautiful darling." I say with a kiss on her cheek.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She responds.

I am wearing a white suit, with a pale blue dress shirt underneath.

"Would you like to evaluate Joffery's progress with Ruby?" Weiss asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do I?" I ask.

"Yes you do, I believe that it has come out rather well."

Ruby is wearing a red and black ball gown which shows off her rather limited 15 year old assets well. She is currently trying to wake Jaune up.

"That actually went better than I expected. I only wish we could do more for Jaune." I say.

Jaune is wearing a typical black suit and black slacks. He would not let us try to get him into something better and downright refused any attempts of tailoring. He has finally gotten back up albeit very wobbly. He is currently leaning on Ruby for support. I clap my hands together.

"Alright then! Let's get changed and head back to Beacon!" I say.

"Agh! Why do we have to go to this dance?" Ruby whines.

"Because we are the leaders of the teams and have to represent Beacon." I say calmly.

"But why do we have to learn to dance?" Jaune moans.

I sigh. This has been going on for almost 2 hours at this point, and we have made almost no progress. Jaune lacks a certain amount of control that is needed for dancing and Ruby is… well, Ruby is Ruby. She is hyper and cannot sit still long enough to learn anything. Even worse, she tries to use her speed semblance while dancing. While that may have worked at previous dances, this is not the time or place.

"How about we make a deal." I say slowly.

Both Ruby and Jaune perk up at this.

"If you to promise to stay as far away from the dance floor as possible and try to draw as little as attention as possible to yourselves during the Gala, I suppose you can get by without dancing."

My answer is met by a flurry of petals as Ruby dashes out of the room. I turn to Jaune who is wearing a cocky grin.

"Deal." he says before turning to leave, only to be met by the door frame. He smiles sheepishly before running off.

I collapse into a chair and put my head in my hands. "What have I done…" I mutter to myself.

I feel a gentle hand come to rest on my shoulder and I look up to see Weiss. She gives me a small smile before pulling me up and leading me to the door.

"Well you get an A for effort." She says, "They were a lost cause anyways. But, I still think you deserve a reward for helping them… how about you come back to the room and find out what I have in mind…"

I give her a wolfish grin before scooping her up and carrying her back to the room.

(PAGE BREAK)

'Oh shit.' I think to myself as I hear a gurgling sound behind me. I whip out a doggy bag and shove it onto Jaune's mouth as he begins to vomit. He takes the bag from me and I lead him to a bathroom. I shove him onto a toilet and leave him to vomit in peace.

"Try not to get any on your suit!" I call out as I leave the bathroom.

We are currently in route to the Gala with all of the team leaders and their dates. Well, except Cardin that is… he is currently still healing in intensive care. I sit down next to Weiss again, who is sleeping of course. I smile at the difference between her and Jaune. She is sleeping soundly while Jaune is currently getting rid of his bowels. Ruby is currently just looking out the window and I decide to go talk to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**SO CLOSE! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE PAYOFF AND SETUP FOR THE FUTURE! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THEM! SO EXCITED!**

"Hey Ruby." I say as I walk up.

Ruby looks up at me and gives me a small smile before turning back to the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She lets out a small sigh. "I don't want to you to have to deal with a 15 year olds problems." She says.

"Ruby, you are, technically, my leader in a strange round-a-bout way that broke almost every rule in the Beacon handbook. Just tell me what's wrong."

"That's the whole point! I am not sure if I should be the leader! Ozpin says that I should be but I am still not so sure!"

"Ruby, it doesn't matter if you should or should not be the leader at this point. All you can do now is try to be the best you can be in the position that you have been put in."

"Alright, I think I understand. But I am still not sure about Weiss…"

"Don't worry about Weiss. That is one of the many reasons that I am on your team. Weiss isn't your typical teenager. She has gone through more than most have gone through in a lifetime. Psychologists say that it is a miracle that she hasn't gone insane from all the grief yet. But the thing is, we know why she hasn't gone over the edge yet. I have known Weiss for as long as I can remember and I have somehow kept her sane. Would you believe that when we were growing up, Weiss was a lot like you? She used to get us into all kinds of trouble. But the White Fang have taken that from her, and taken her from us. She has lost almost everyone. Board members would go missing, family and friends executed and their head sent back in boxes, and most of all, her own mother being slain before her eyes. My parents, her father, and I are all she has left. That is why I am so desperate to protect her. I must keep her from breaking more and try my best to mend her. So take it easy on Weiss, she has lost a lot and her personality is the only way she can keep from losing more friends."

"Wow, I knew her mother died but I had no idea that she had lost so much. I am so sorry, for both of you."

I give her a nod in reply and return to my seat next to Weiss. She stirs a bit as I sit, but quickly descends back into a deep sleep.

(PAGE BREAK)

We dock and Jaune runs out first, relieving himself in a conveniently placed trashcan. Ruby rubs his back as he continues to vomit. She motions for me and Weiss to go on and we walk into the Gala.

As we enter, I immediately realize who is hosting this party. There are white and muted blue decorations and many ice sculptures of the symbol that Weiss and I use versions of. My assumption is confirmed as I feel a strong hand clap me on the shoulder.

"Hello my son! Hello my daughter! How are you two doing?" Weiss's father asks.

"Better now." I say.

Mr. Schnee gives Weiss a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Now Weiss, I need you to do what you do best. Go out and socialize. Percy, I still have business that I need to discuss with you." He says.

I squeeze Weiss's hand and send her off into the party. Mr. Schnee leads me into a back room. When we enter, he collapses into a chair.

"I am going to be honest my boy, things are not going well." He says somberly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The White Fang are what is wrong. They have begun to increase the ferocity and quantity of their attacks. There are also the problems with whoever has been robbing all of these dust shops. The White Fang may be involved with these as well, but it doesn't seem like they are doing it alone. The robberies are not what they usually try to do. They usually go for flashy high profile attacks, ones that will give more publicity to their cause. These attacks seem far too tame for them."

"Well it could always be another group. Or…"

"What else do you think it could be Percy?"

"The White Fang, as you know, have targeted us in the past do to previous 'arrangements' that we have since disassociated ourselves from. We have already adjusted our policies in order to treat the Faunas more fairly, but the White Fang continues to target us. Why do they do this? Because we are such a high profile company. At this point, they are no longer simple protestors who fight for their rights, they are now a group that feels that the only way for them to maintain the status they have attained through violence is through violence. So they continue to attack us. But now, they have suddenly begun to attack more, at the same time that dust shops are being robbed. Now, all the White Fang want are equal rights for all forever. So what if someone powerful offered them an equal or better placement to humans in say, a new empire in Remnant. What if same said powerful person, also began arming their new found army with Dust that they have stolen. With a force as big as the White Fang, you will need a lot of Dust in order to properly make them an army. And if you are a powerful person trying to arm an army with dust to take over the world, will you simply buy the Dust you need? No, you will steal it. That way, you can get large amounts of Dust quickly, and make it untraceable to you. Then, you have the advantage of surprise and a vastly outfitted army."

"Get back to the party, tell no one of this theory, and begin this investigation as soon as possible."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes Percy, I will send you supplies. It is time for The Oncoming Blizzard to return."


	26. Chapter 26

**Shorter Chapter. But I will make up for it. This is a turning point in the story.**

I walk back into the Gala and find Weiss. I take her hand and we begin to socialize among the party guests. I am talking to some government officials from Atlas near a window when the world goes black.

"Everybody on the ground! Now!" I hear hazily.

I pump Aura through my body and heal myself quickly. I activate my semblance and identify who is around me. It is the White Fang. I open my eyes and see that the room is filled with smoke, making it hard to see. I smile and pour Aura into my semblance, allowing myself to be able to draw conclusions about the room from others and make a projection of it in my mind. This effectively allows me to see even better than a Faunus. I slowly stand up and walk towards the Faunas in charge of the White Fang, who is currently beating one of the Faunas party guests and calling him a traitor. I slide Excalibur and Clarent from my sleeves. The weapons check did not find my weapons due to their un-weapon like form, I managed to play them off as lucky charms that I always carry around. I now contradict that notion by decapitating the Faunas leader with a swift slice from Clarent. I flare my Aura out and dismiss all of the smoke around me. The rest of the White Fang look at me in bewilderment before most of them pointing their guns at me. One of them steps forward.

"Who do you think you are punk! Get on the ground or we will shoot!" He shouts.

I sigh, "I am not sure whether to be flattered or offended. I have done this so many times but you still have no idea who I am. I'll give you a hint, and how about you tell me who I am."

I whip my arm around and throw a three foot bolt of Aura at the feet of the man. He yelps and jumps back before looking up at me in fear.

"Y-y-you are The Oncoming Blizzard." He stutters out.

I clap my hands. "Good job! First guess! I am impressed! Now what do you plan on doing about it?" I say mockingly.

"All units take aim and open fire!" The man yells.

I then hear Ruby yell "No!"

I turn to the direction of the voice and wave to Ruby. Then the White Fang begins to fire.

I surround myself in a thick shell of Aura, and listen as the bullets hiss as they melt as they get close. I soon hear the clicks of the guns as the White Fang runs out of ammo.

"You guys never learn, do you?" I ask rhetorically.

I sprint into the crowd of White Fang, slicing and cutting through everyone I come into contact with. I barely feel the White Fang's attacks because they bounce of my shield of Aura. I can hear the White Fang screaming as my Aura burns them. Soon, I can no longer see and become a flash flying through the White Fang. Eventually, the screams stop and I slow down. I finally can see again and I am horrified by what I see. The room is covered in blood and the bodies of the White Fang are lying mutilated across the floor. I feel Excalibur burning in my hand so I drop it. But as I look to see Excalibur I see Clarent, the blade of Aura has grown larger and has become a dark red rather than the usual white.

"Percy?" I hear a voice ask quietly.

I turn to the voice and see a shaking Weiss.

"Percy, look at yourself." Weiss says.

I walk to a mirror and look at myself. My eyes are now completely red and my hair has turned the same shade. There are orange spots all over my skin and flames licking my skin around the spots. I reach up to the mirror and the glass liquefies as my hand gets close. Then, a searing pain goes through my body and I can no longer see myself in the mirror. Instead, I can only see a human shaped flame. I try to scream but the world goes black instead.


	27. Chapter 27

I awake to the sound of beeping. I open my eyes and see a typical medical room around me. I try to sit up but feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look down and see an IV in my arm. But I do not dwell on that fact. I am more surprised by the fact that I actually have skin. I put a hand up to my face and trace every contour. Everything is exactly as I recall. But before I get to ponder the possibility of my current state, an imposing figure enters the room. The man is immediately recognizable by every person in Remnant. The man who entered was none other than Chuck Claus himself, dressed in full scrubs.

"Ah. So you are finally awake. How is that new body doing for you?" he asks as he walks to my bed.

"Wait, new body? What does that mean?" I ask, very confused.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so, the White Fang attacked and somehow I caught on fire."

"You didn't catch on fire Percy."

"Well then how do you explain what happened..." I trail off as realization hits me like a frieght train. I slump back in my bed in utter shock.

"So, my Aura is really that powerful."

"Yes, far too powerful for your current body. But, you will not be able to use the full range of your power until later. After you finish developing."

"Developing? I already went through puberty."

"No, you may have, but your Aura has not. Think of your Aura as a powerful feral dog. When used and trained correctly, the dog can become a vicious force for good. But, if left untrained, the dog will continue to be feral and be a force for evil. You are the physical manifestation of this conflict Percy. You must try to train your Aura. Your Aura, while very powerful, is not necessarily inheritly good. It is a feral beast, which lives by the law of tooth and fang. You on the other hand represent society and its strive to tame the wild beast. This correlation is even reflected in your previous weapons, Excalibur and Clarent. Their names where much more than a simple allusion to the great Aurthurian legend, they were a way for you to judge if you are using your power wisely. Excalibur, a weapon that is good and just, will reject you if you do wrong, which you learned last night. Clarent on the other hand, is the pure rage and power of your Aura. This correlation is very deeply associated with its Aurthurian roots in an inverse way. In legend, Clarent was meant to be Arthur's sword of peace, but was stolen and used for evil. In your case, the sword of peace is what you wanted to achieve whereas the evil is how Clarent was inherently. That is why Clarent became so powerful when your Aura took over."

"Alright, I think I understand. But I do have one question. Why do you keep referring to my weapons in the past tense?"

"Well, to put it simply, they were destroyed in your episode."

"So now I have no weapons."

Chuck Claus begins to unhook me from the machines.

"I think that you will find that they would not have gone well with your new body anyways."

"Why do you keep saying 'new body'?"

"Well, your Aura was the only thing that survived your episode. Your soul was able to preserve itself using your Aura until I made you a new body. This body has some modifications though. I have better tuned your Aura restrictions to try to avoid another one of those episodes. But, you will also find that your Aura has been significantly restricted due to this. I would try to explain the extent of the restrictions but I feel as if it would be better for you to find out on your own."

He ushers me into a large room with some training drones for me to test myself on. I sprout my Aura wings and takeoff, but I immediately feel a noticeable strain from doing so. I flex them and also notice that they are not as powerful as before. I dismiss my wings and extend a blade of Aura from my hand. It gets to about 4 inches long before it begins to flicker and die at the end of the blade. I dissmiss that as well and surround myself in a sheet of my Aura. I do feel protected by it, but it is no where near the impenetrable shield I am used to. I decide to test its limits by sending some of the training drones at me. I am able to take the brunt of the attacks for a while but can feel an intense strain on my Aura. Soon, one of the drones breaks through my sheild and hits me directly. I reel from this and disable the drones, feeling as if I now know the extent of my hindered abilities. I turn to Chuck Claus but he shakes his head.

"I may have taken a lot away, but I also gave you something that will help you tame your Aura." He hits a button on the wall and I hear a gun spinning up. Without thinking, I whip around and make a palm-thrust movement towards the source of the sound. A small fireball shoots from my hand and hits the gun, destroying it in a flash of white fire. While this is cool, it leaves me severely drained.

"That should allow you to aleiveate some stress from your Aura. I suggest you begin crafting new weapons and Armor now."


	28. Chapter 28

I am lead into a forge and was left there by Chuck Claus to work. I take a moment to assess the materials at my disposal. There are a seemingly infinite amount of different materials, most that I have no idea what are. But one material catches my eye. It is a shiny light gray metal that seems to exude pale blue light. I go up to it and take a good amount in my hands. I set it on a work bench and pool Aura in my hands. I can see gray flames lick across my skin, but only feel a pleasant warmth. I wonder if the fire really doesn't burn that hot and decide to test it. I pour the fire in my right hand into my left and pick up a stray piece of wood. I put the wood into the fire in my left hand and watch as it immediately ignites violently. I throw the wood to the ground and stomp out the fire. I close my left hand around the fire and feel the warmth seep into my skin before going away. I open my hand again and see that the fire has gone away. I take a piece of the strange metal and put it away from the rest. I focus my Aura into a powerful but small pillar of flame, much like a superheated blowtorch. I attempt to melt the metal with the fire and watch in awe as the fire licks and dances over the metal before mixing with the blue glow. I close my hand around the flame and decide on another plan of attack. I put my hand on the piece of metal and channel my Aura through my hand into the metal. The metal liquefies and molds around my hand. Soon, the metal has formed a thin glove. I doubt the gloves integrity so I slam my fist into a nearby wall. I punch through it with no noticeable damage to the glove. I walk back over to the work bench and decide to test the extents of this new metal. I put my ungloved right hand on the metal and channel a huge amount of Aura into it. I feel my Aura draining but I am too amazed to care. The metal has liquefied again and is slowly crawling up and around my body. Soon it has created a full suit of armor around me, complete with a helmet. I flex my limbs and jump around a bit to test my range of movement. The armor is surprisingly light and, based on the glove, should be fairly strong as well. I am able to see clearly through my visor because instead of being slits, it is a clear bit of my Aura. I feel the Armor taking a slow drain at my Aura, but not enough to cause any problems as it replenishes fast enough to cover it. I am about to do some additional experiments when Chuck Claus walks in.

"I see that you have found the Mithril I had in here. You better take good care of it, you will never find anything like it again." He says.

"Will I be able to further modify this later?" I ask.

"Of course, adding a bit of Aura will be enough to be able to work it. Just don't add too much or it will lose its molding."

"Thank you so much for all of the help Chuck Claus. How long have I been out anyways?"

"About three weeks."

I feel the blood drain from my face. "Oh Dust! Weiss is going to be furious! There must be something around here I can give her!"

I start dashing around the workshop, looking for anything that may help me ease my future punishment. I can hear Chuck Claus laughing and I eventually give up.

"I am so screwed…"

"Don't worry Percy, I know that Hell has no wrath like a woman's scorn. So, I 'got' you something that may help."

He snaps his fingers and a small white puppy comes running out of nowhere. It sits down in front of me and wags its tail.

"Thanks a lot Chuck Claus but how am I going to get back…"

My sentence is cut short by my sudden lack of ground.

(PAGE BREAK)

I crash onto something solid after a short fall. I sit up and look around and realize where I am. Before I can properly react, the small puppy falls onto my lap.

"Um, who are you?" I hear a familiar male voice ask.

I turn and see Jaune standing, his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

I am in the Beacon cafeteria, in the middle of what appears to be dinner. I also 'just happened' to land on the table we usually sit at.

"Oh, come on Jaune don't you recognize me?" I ask.

His grip loosens for a moment and he appears to recognize my voice. But his features harden and he draws his sword and puts it against my throat.

"It takes a lot of nerve to come around here toting the voice of a fallen ally. Remove your helmet and reveal yourself!" Jaune says with conviction I did not know he had.

Luckily, Jaune does remind me that I still have my new helmet on. I remove my helmet and hear a collective gasp throughout the cafeteria.

"P-P-Percy?" I hear a small voice sputter out behind me.

I turn to see Weiss, with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Snow Angel," I say. "I brought you a puppy."


	29. Chapter 29

"We thought that you were dead and the first thing you say to me is 'I brought you a puppy'?" Weiss explodes before descending into tears.

I set the puppy down and take Weiss into my arms. I hear soft pings as her tears resound against my armor.

"Take that stupid thing off!" she commands between tears.

I stand up and put some additional Aura into every part of the armor. I feel the armor release its grip and fall to the floor. I hear gasps throughout the cafeteria at this feat and I silently thank Chuck Claus for the black tee-shirt and gray pants he put on me. I sit down again and wrap my arms around her. She is still crying fervently, staining my black shirt. I pour a bit of my Aura into hers, trying to calm her down. Sadly, it appears to do the exact opposite.

"What happened to you? Your Aura feels different, warmer." Weiss asks, wiping away tears.

"Well, let's just say that this is the first time I have ever held or seen you." I respond.

"What is that supposed to mean? What happened to you."

"Weiss, I did not survive the attack."

The table goes silent and all eyes turn to me.

"But you are sitting right there! You are clearly still alive!" Ruby says.

"Ruby, I think what Perseus is trying to tell us is that his body didn't survive the encounter." Ren says.

"Ren, would you please try to explain what happened? To all of us? Because it happened to me and I still do not really understand." I say.

"Sometimes, when someone has huge amounts of Aura, the Aura becomes not only an extension of our soul but rather a physical manifestation." Ren says.

"So, that's why Perseus was just made of flame at the party?" Jaune asks, clearly not understanding.

"Yes, his Aura has the element of fire within it. So when his Soul overpowered his body, it made a new one using the materials it held within itself." Ren replies.

"But Perseus has a body now, how did that happen?" Yang asks.

"That would be thanks to Chuck Claus. He made me a new body to house my Aura. It is still me, but different." I say.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Pyhrra asks.

I stand up and walk to the center of the cafeteria, where there is a convenient gap.

"In order to try to avoid a pent up explosion like last time," I start, "Chuck Claus gave me a way to relieve my Aura in a 'healthy' way."

With that, I pool Aura into my hands and ignite it. I am now standing there with large flames radiating upwards from my palms. I focus Aura around my body in the shield I am used to, and ignite that as well. I am now covered in flame, melting the floor beneath my feet. Seeing this as a suitable display, I call off my Aura and the flames melt into my body. I feel a tingle from the bottom of my stomach and exhale. I see small flames flicker from my mouth. I focus my breath into a tight stream and exhale. I watch in awe as flames coat my breath. Soon, the tingle is gone and my breath is back to normal. I walk back over to our table. I can feel the eyes of fellow students following me as I walk back. I sit down next to Weiss again and put an arm around her and pull her close.

"So, what have I missed?"

(PAGE BREAK)

We all part ways after dinner and Weiss drags me to our room, leaving hardly any time for rushed goodbyes to our friends. She whips open the door to our room and throws me inside. I notice that she has not touched a single thing. She has not even emptied the hamper of my dirtied clothes. I turn to her to ask her reasons for this but I am only met by her lips. She shoves me down onto the bed, severing the kiss for an instant before resuming it. I can taste her salty tears mixing in the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I can feel her gentle curves beneath her clothing. I move my hands up from her waist and up to her pony tail. I unfasten her tiara and her hair falls down like a veil around us. She grabs the back of my head and tries to pull me closer to no avail due to our already tight proximity. I run my hands through her hair as we continue to kiss. Memories flood back to me of one of my first experiences with Weiss.

_"Mommy, I thought you said there was someone here for me to play with." I ask my mother, my small hand gripped firmly within her own._

_"There is Percy, her name is Weiss. I don't know where she is though." My mother says._

_A stately man walks in wearing a white suit. He walks over to me and takes my free hand in his._

_"Hello Perseus. I don't suppose you can remember me. It has been a while since I last saw you. I am Mr. Schnee. Your parents work for me. Weiss, my daughter, should be down soon. She just finished some manners classes but she has locked herself in her room. My wife is trying to get her out now. Joffery here shall lead up to her room if you want." Mr. Schnee gestures to a stout man wearing a black suit who has just walked up. He offers a hand out to me and I take it. He leads me down several different halls and stair cases before I start to hear a soft voice calling out._

_"Weiss sweetie? Will you please come out? There is a nice boy here who I would like you to meet." The voice coos._

_We round a corner and I see a tall woman wearing a long, flowing white dress. She has a pale complexion and sports a pony tail that is perfectly aligned with the rest of her outfit. She completes her look with a small crystal tiara keeping her pony tail in place._

_"Missus?" Joffery asks._

_The woman turns to face me and gives me a radiant smile._

_"Hello there Perseus. I am Ms. Schnee." She says._

_I give a small bow to her. She smiles at this._

_"Your mother told me you were well mannered but I did not expect anything near this. You are the perfect little gentleman. Maybe some of your manners will rub off on Weiss…"_

_The door behind her whips open and a girl about my age stands in the doorway. She bears a lot of resemblance to her mother and is wearing a similar dress as her. The only difference between the two is that the girl's pony tail is off center rather than perfectly aligned like her mother's. I take this opportunity to introduce myself. I tale her hand and give it a small kiss._

_"Hello there, my name is Perseus Galahad. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss..."_

_"Weiss, Weiss Schnee. It is nice to meet you Per, Pers, Perse?" Weiss says._

_"Perseus. But you can call me Percy if it is too much trouble."_

_Weiss gives out a small hmph as she pulls her hand back._

_"I will not let myself be patronized."_

_"If it helps, I don't let everyone call me Percy."_

_"In that case, I will call you Percy. Come now, let's play."_

_Weiss grabs my hand and pulls me into her room, slamming the door behind her. I can hear a soft grumble from outside the room but I don't dwell on it long as I am pulled deeper into the room by Weiss. We come to a stop at her bed where I see a book lying on the perfectly manicured sheets._

_"What's that?" I ask, pointing at the book._

_"That is my favorite fairy tale! It's called 'Snow White'. Have you ever heard of it?" Weiss asks, fingering the necklace with an apple pennant around her neck._

_"I haven't." I reply._

_"Perfect!" Weiss exclaims, "I'll teach it to you now. I'll be Snow White and you can be Prince Charming."_

_"Okay…"_

_"You see, Snow White was the prettiest girl in all of the land. But a jealous Queen wanted to be the prettiest so she decided to poison Snow White. So the Queen poisoned an apple and Snow White took a bite out of it and fell into a deep sleep." Weiss illustrates this by pretending to take a bite out of the apple on her necklace and falling back onto the bed. "But, Snow White could be woken up. But only by true loves first kiss. So, Prince Charming found her and kissed her."_

_Weiss closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. She is like that for a few moments before she sits back up._

_"Well, what are you waiting on?" Weiss asks._

_"I am not sure what I am supposed to do…"_

_"Kiss me you dunce! That's what woke Snow White up!"_

_Weiss flops back onto the bed and pretends to be asleep again. I walk over and hover over for a moment before giving her a quick kiss. She sits back up with an evil smirk on her face._

_"Yes! Now you are my Prince Charming! You have to accompany me to every dull and boring party from now on!" She exclaims._

_'Oh Dust,' I think to myself, 'What has Mommy gotten me into?'_

**Hey guys. I really need you guys to comment or pm me on this chapter. I was thinking about going deeper into the backstory of Weiss and Percy. It may get a bit AU if Monty ever decides to flesh it out so I just wanted you guy's opinion on it. If not, I will still go on with the story and try to get a post out every day. You guys have probably noticed that I have trying to stay away from points in the show to try to draw it out and stay fairly cannon. But I would really like to know your thoughts because I do have a plan and this isn't entirely needed but I think it could give some readers more insight and explanation to Weiss and Percy's relationship and how it developed. Thanks for sticking with me, all 70 or so of you.**

** ANYWAYS! Kaboom0 OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30: Puppy Problems

**Anyone who has ever had a puppy will understand this chapter... I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.**

**Also, please do not be scared to PM me. I have threads going on with multiple readers and I rather enjoy the insight that they give me. I love hearing back from you guys and find it a good change of pace to have conversations with you guys. So please, PM me! Even if you just want to say "You suck" or "Stop typing you idiot". (Although, any PM's like those would be very funny considering you have to get to chapter 30 to even read this. XD)**

I am awoken by something licking my face.

"Weiss?" I ask, opening my eyes.

Weiss is still next to me, sound asleep. I roll over and see a small white ball of fur standing on the other side of me. It cocks its head as I roll over before licking my face again. It jumps off the bed and pads over to the door and scratches at it, crying. I sigh and get out of bed. I throw on some clothes and walk over to the door. I open it and the dog dashes down the hall. 'Dust damn you Chuck Claus.' I think to myself as I pump Aura into my legs. I crouch down and divert some Aura to my eyes so I can target the little bugger. As soon as I see it, I take off. I sprint down the corridor with Aura enhanced speed and catch up with it almost immediately. I grab it in my arms and continue running towards the nearest exit. I burst out the doors and set the dog on the ground. It then proceeds to relieve itself of what appears to be roughly 45% of its total body mass. After it is done, it pads back over to me and sits down. That is when the smell hits me, it is a putrid smell and I deal with it the only way I know how. I incinerate the defecation with a fireball. I turn and walk back inside, the dog following close behind. I open the doors and I am met with a scary sight. There are foot prints burnt into the ground and some of the more flammable things are combusting. I walk over to the fire alarm and activate it before walking back outside.

(PAGE BREAK)

"So, how much damage did I do?" I ask Ozpin.

"Not much, thankfully. Although now I have lost a bet with Professor Goodwitch…" Ozpin answers.

"So can I go have breakfast now?" I ask.

"Yes Perseus."

I walk towards the cafeteria, the puppy in tow. I turn as I hear sirens and see fire trucks pulling up. I silently thank the fire sprinklers before I push open the door to the cafeteria.

I walk to the kitchen window and wave over one of the kitchen staff. She appears to be about our age and I notice her give me a quick once-over before walking over.

"What do you need future 'defender of the realm'?" She says sarcastically.

"Do you happen to have any puppy chow?" I ask.

"Why do you need puppy…" she begins to say.

I cut her off by plopping the dog on the small divider. Her eyes widen and she grabs the dog and snuggles it against her face.

"Oh my gosh! He's the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" She exclaims.

The puppy starts to squirm in her arms and she puts it down.

"I'll go check in back to see if we have anything for this little pup." She says before walking away.

I pick up the dog and look underneath it. 'Hmm, that girl was wrong. It's a girl.' The girl soon returns with a bowl filled with what I presume is puppy chow.

"Make sure that you stay cute little pup!" She says as she hands me the bowl and pets the dog.

I take the bowl from her and begin walking to get my own food. The dogs jumps down from the divider and begins following me, jumping on my legs whenever possible. I hear a chorus of aw's as this happens. I quickly grab some toast, eggs, and ham before continuing on to our table. Blake is the only one there, which surprises me considering I lit the dorms on fire. I set the bowl down behind my seat before sitting down myself. The puppy begins devouring the food as I make my sandwich.

"Um, Perseus?" I hear Blake ask.

"Yes Blake?" I ask as I continue to make my sandwich.

"Where did the dog come from?"

"I brought it with me yesterday. Did you not notice it?"

"You know, I was kind of focusing on the hulking knight who landed on our table."

"So do you think anyone noticed it?"

"Probably not."

"Well, I think I am going to call her Ella. What do you think?"

"I think you should keep 'Ella' away from me."

"Aww why?" I ask as I pick up Ella and set her on the table.

Blake tenses up as Ella starts walking over towards Blake. Ella starts sniffing at Blake's bow before taking a nip at it. Blake lets out a quiet yelp as I pull Ella off of her. She grabs at her bow.

"Blake, what is up with your bow?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Blake says far too fast and concerned.

Blake whips down her hands and her bow twitches.

"Blake, your bow just twitched."

"No it didn't."

"Blake," I sigh, "You realize I can use my semblance to figure out what you are hiding at any time. I haven't already for your privacy. Now how about you tell me what you're hiding now so that I don't have to figure it out myself."

Blake leans towards me and looks around.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blake asks.

"Blake, I am an advisor to the head of the Schnee Dust Company. I can keep a secret fairly well." I respond.

"I am a cat faunus."

I am silent for a few moments.

"So why are you hiding it?"

"I don't want to be treated differently."

"Alright then. I would suggest you tell this to our team at some point though."

She nods and returns to her book. I shrug and begin eating my sandwich.

(PAGE BREAK)

I am walking down the hall back to our dorms, which are surprisingly well intact, when I see Yang.

"Hey Yang!" I call out. "I plan on spending most of today in the forge, do you need anything?"

Yang walks over to me.

"I don't know, do I need anything?" She purrs.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking."

"You are as oblivious as Jaune." She says, putting a hand on my chest.

I begin backing up, but Yang follows me.

"You know, if you are having any martial problems with Weiss, I am always here to 'satisfy' you."

"Um…"

I am saved by the sound of a door opening behind me.

"Hey Perseus!" I hear Jaune say behind me.

I grab Jaune and shove him between me and Yang.

"Hey Jaune! Have you met Yang? How about you two get to know each other?" I say hurriedly.

I see a playful glint flash across Yang's eyes.

"I am so sorry Jaune." I say.

I dash into JNPR's dorm and slam the door behind me.

"Perseus, where is Jau…" Ren begins before being interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT IS THE CUTEST PUPPY THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Nora yells dashing over to pick up Ella.

Ella begins to lick Nora's face excitedly and Nora makes kissy faces to her. Then I hear a girl's scream coming from down the hall.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yells before dashing out the door.

"Wait; that was Jaune?" I ask.

"Yes." Ren replies sighing.

I look between Ren, who is laying on his bed, and Nora, who is snuggling with Ella on the ground.

"Nora, could you watch Ella while I go to the forge?" I ask.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Nora yells excitedly.

Ella yips in approval.

"Ren, can you watch Nora?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice?" He asks.

"Not really."

He sighs before laying back in his bed.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, 3 long chapters in a row? I am spoiling you guys. But, I should have expected this because of the arc I am about to go into. "What arc?" Some of you may be asking. Why, Jaundice of course! My favorite part of RWBY season 1. Be ready Jaune Arc lovers, this will include all of the points of Jaundice, along with a few "Practical Skills" gained by Jaune's love of video games. (If you know what skills I am talking about and how I am planning to show them don't say a fucking thing in the reviews. You can PM me if you want, but don't say anything about it in reviews. I have chosen to allow all reviews to remain even if I don't like them because I respect everyone's opinion. Don't make me turn this story into North Korea and make the review section into forced propaganda.) Also, Arkos fans have my permission to rejoice. For I have my eyes out for you and your specific "Interests" ?.**

**Quick overview if you have a short attention span. Jaundice up next. More Jaune. Arkos.**

**ANYWAYS! Kaboom0 OUT!**

I walk into the forge, tools in hand. I see flashes of recognition on some of the students' faces. This recognition is quickly followed by the vacation of the forge. I shake my head and get to work. I grab a box from under the work station to look for some supplies and find a pleasant surprise. There is a crate underneath that is addressed to me from Chuck Claus. I pry the crate open and find it filled with Mithril. I silently thank Chuck Claus and grab some of the metal. I fill it with my Aura and begin to shape it into the form of an arming-sword. The metal follows my every command so I decide to go a bit over board. I carve a hollow chamber down the center of the sword and make spiraling grooves in it. I create a chamber and magazine slot near the hilt. I create a firing mechanism that bypasses the need for the trigger and instead is triggered by a quick burst of Aura. I set this to the side to set and begin working on the sheath. I make the sheath out of Mithril as well. I design it fuse to the side of my armor with extra space for additional ammunition. I put a scope on the top, carve out a slot to allow access to the magazine, and put a collapsible bipod on the end. I then put a small silencer on the end. I sheath the sword and put them both to the side. I grab a bit more Mithril and begin shaping it into the shape of a pistol. I design the interior mechanisms similarly to the sword's, opting for Aura activated fire rather than the traditional trigger. I then mold a knife that swings over the barrel of the pistol and put the grip on a hinge to allow for easier wielding as a knife. I design the sheath for this in about the same way as well. I make it so that it will fuse to my armor and has an integrated silencer. I also put self-illuminated iron sights on the sheath for better aim. I sheath the pistol and set it next to the sword.I walk into the forge, tools in hand. I see flashes of recognition on some of the students' faces. This recognition is quickly followed by the vacation of the forge. I shake my head and get to work. I grab a box from under the work station to look for some supplies and find a pleasant surprise. There is a crate underneath that is addressed to me from Chuck Claus. I pry the crate open and find it filled with Mithril. I silently thank Chuck Claus and grab some of the metal. I fill it with my Aura and begin to shape it into the form of an arming-sword. The metal follows my every command so I decide to go a bit over board. I carve a hollow chamber down the center of the sword and make spiraling grooves in it. I create a chamber and magazine slot near the hilt. I create a firing mechanism that bypasses the need for the trigger and instead is triggered by a quick burst of Aura. I set this to the side to set and begin working on the sheath. I make the sheath out of Mithril as well. I design it fuse to the side of my armor with extra space for additional ammunition. I put a scope on the top, carve out a slot to allow access to the magazine, and put a collapsible bipod on the end. I then put a small silencer on the end. I sheath the sword and put them both to the side. I grab a bit more Mithril and begin shaping it into the shape of a pistol. I design the interior mechanisms similarly to the sword's, opting for Aura activated fire rather than the traditional trigger. I then mold a knife that swings over the barrel of the pistol and put the grip on a hinge to allow for easier wielding as a knife. I design the sheath for this in about the same way as well. I make it so that it will fuse to my armor and has an integrated silencer. I also leave a slot open for the self-illuminated iron sights to slide through the sheath. I sheath the pistol/knife and set it next to the sword. Then, I grab my gloves and pour a bit of Aura into them. They soften a bit but maintain their shape. I begin to inlay small Dust crystals in between the knuckles on the gloves. I inlay large Aura crystals in the center of the back of the gloves. I inlay fire Dust around the outside of the center Aura crystal. I grab a particularly large Aura crystal and begin to grind it up into a fine powder. I coat the gloves in this powder, allowing each of the dust crystals to be linked directly to the center Aura crystal. I stop the flow of my Aura into the gloves and they immediately harden. I slip them on and flex my hands. The gloves move just as well as they did before, the inlaid Dust has not blocked any of the hinges. I pour a bit of Aura into the large crystals and the gloves flash white for a moment before giving off multi colored light. I smile at this and set the gloves down. I walk over to a shelf and grab a cast for 7.62x51mm rounds. I pour Aura into some of the Mithril and pour it into the cast around varying types of small dust crystals. I make them specialized magazines that are marked as the different types of dust. I load 15 rounds into each magazine, filling them to their maximum capacity. I set this aside as well and go through a similar process in making the .45 caliber rounds for the pistol. After I finish all of this, I take out my scroll and place an order for a large quantity of .45 and 7.62x51mm rounds to be delivered to my dorm. I make 5 more magazines before packing up my things and leaving the forge. I drop off my supplies and extra belongings in my dorm before heading off to the locker room to try out these new additions.

I open my locker and take out my shining suit of armor. I pour a bit of Aura into it and it molds around me, encasing me like a second skin. I grab the sheath for the sniper/sword and put a bit Aura into the metal. The sheath fuses to my armor. I jump up and down to test the fusion and it seems to hold. I grab the sheath once again and put Aura into it. The sheath comes off with ease and no apparent damage. I get the same results with the pistol. 'These somehow work,' I think to myself, 'all I have to do now is name them.' I mull over names for a while, trying to think of something that would fit. Eventually I settle on "Mors silentio" for the pistol/knife and "Educis veritatis" for the sniper/sword. I stow Educis veritatis in my locker along with my armor but keep Mors silentio on my person. I look up at the clock and realize that it is going on 22:00. I silently curse to myself and beginning jogging back to team JNPR's room to pick up Ella.

I knock on the door and I am met by a frightened looking Jaune who quickly pulls me inside. He has a look of pure fear on his face. But before I can ask anything, Nora bounces over with Ella in her arms.

"Oh my gosh Perseus! Ella and I had so much fun today! We went on walks, chased squirrels, played catch with Ren, and then chased Ren through the entire school! Isn't that right Ren?" She says in a rush.

She is answered by a snore coming from Ren's bed.

"Thank you for looking after Ella today Nora. If you are good and don't kill Ren from exhaustion, I may let you look after her more often." I say to Nora.

Nora gives an enthusiastic giggle before saluting and bouncing off.

"Now Jaune," I begin, "what exactly happened to you."

"You know how most guys would love to have girls fight over him?" he asks, fear still in his eyes.

"Yeah…" I answer tentatively.

"It is not fun when the two girls are using live ammunition and your are not only being fought over, but also caught in the cross fire."

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Pyrrha and Yang."

Everything clicks as I realize what has happened.

"Where are they now?"

"Overnight detention to make sure that they do not cause any more damage."

I pat Jaune on the back and walk him over to his bed.

"Try to get some sleep Jaune. I am so sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

He noticeably perks up at this.

"Buy me the collector's edition of 'STARCRAFT: Heart of the Swarm' and we can call it even."

I shake my head at this, chuckling softly.

"Fine, I'll get you that by the end of tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."


	32. Chapter 32

I walk out of JNPR's dorm with Ella in my arms. I open the door to my dorm and I am met by the sleeping form of Weiss in my chair that is usually in front of my Dust work station. I set Ella down and walk over to Weiss, picking her up out of the chair. She look up at me hazily from my arms.

"I should be mad at you but I am too tired to care." She mumbles.

"Wow, I thought I had a long day in the forge? What happened I ask as lay her down on the bed.

"You were in the forge again? I should have known."

I begin changing into my night robe and see Ella prance over to Weiss and lick her. Weiss seems to wake up a bit at this and wraps Ella in her arms.

"Does this little pup have a name?" Weiss asks as I get into bed.

"Ella. You never answered my question though, what happened today?"

"Pyrrha and Yang had a death match over Jaune today, nearly killing him in the process. Ozpin called in teams JNPR and RWBY to try to stop them. Do you realize how hard it is to cast immobility glyphs on two separate moving targets at a time and then move those glyphs all the way from the Emerald forest? I only made it because Rising Snow came to carry me back while I moved Yang and Pyrrha."

"I completely forgot to check on Rising Snow! I'll need to introduce him to Ella tomorrow. How is he doing anyways?"

"Better now. He was on a Grimm murdering rampage from the day you died to the day you returned."

"How much damage did he do exactly?"

"I heard Ozpin grumbling about over half the Grimm in the forest being dead and needing Port to start up a breeding program to beef up the numbers before the next wave of initiates come in."

I shudder at the thought of Peter looking Grimm in a hole and forcing them to breed their brains out. I shudder even more when I realize that this plan is not even a surprise to me. I see Ella squirm out of Weiss's arms and crawl to the bottom of the bed and laying down with a yawn.

"Get over here." I hear Weiss say, tire slipping into her voice once more.

I obey immediately and scoot closer to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You wouldn't believe how cold it was here without you." Weiss mumbles, snuggling into my chest.

"Think that has anything to do with your cold personality Snow Angel?" I ask sarcastically.

"Quiet you." I hear Weiss mumble into my chest.

I smile and fall asleep.

(INSERT SLEEPY TIME CRAP HERE)

I awake to Ella crying to go out again.

'I need to get a doggy door.' I think to myself as I pick up Ella and walk outside. Ella relieves herself and I start walking towards the Emerald forest, Ella in tow. I see Peter surveying the forest from the edge of the cliff as I walk up.

"Peter!" I call out as I approach. "I trust you have been looking after Rising Snow for me?"

Peter turns to me with a smile. "I am afraid I was not able to, Rising Snow was perfectly fine looking after himself while you were gone. He actually may have been a bit too good. Hey, would you mind helping me…" He begins.

"Sorry Peter, you are on your own for your breeding program."

He smiles a demonic smile that sends shivers down my spine. I shake myself out of it and let out a shrill whistle. I hear a screeching call and a large thump behind me. I turn around and I am met by Rising Snow's beak to my chest. I stroke his beak and he lays down on the ground in front of me.

"Rising Snow," I say softly, "I would like to meet our new friend. Her name is Ella."

Ella approaches cautiously, sniffing the air as she walks. Rising Snow allows her to initiate contact. She walks up and sniffs at his beak before licking it. I turn to leave Rising Snow and Ella to finish introductions and face Peter again.

"Peter, it was nice seeing you again. I will see you around." I say.

He lowers his binoculars and extends a hand.

"It was nice seeing you again as well Perseus." He responds before looking back out towards the forest.

I whistle and Ella dashes over to me and Rising Snow takes off to go who knows where. I walk with Ella back to the dorm. I open the door and see that Weiss has changed into her combat skirt for today.

"What? No uniform today?" I ask, beginning to change myself.

"No Percy, we are having combat classes for the first half of the day. Today we are going to have some one on one sparring." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we should probably get going then." I say, extending my hand to Weiss.

Weiss takes my hand and we walk together to breakfast.

(PAGE BREAK)

We sit down at our table where most of our friends are speaking to each other animatedly. But there is one person who is not. Jaune is stirring his cereal around with a nervous look on his face. I wolf down my breakfast before walking over to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune? Would you mind helping me with something real quick?" I ask.

Jaune snaps out of his trance before looking up at me with a forced smile.

"Sure Perseus. What do you need?" He says.

I motion for him to follow me and he gets up.


	33. Chapter 33: Jaundice Part 1

**First part of my Jaundice Arc. This will get a bit AU but will hit all of the main points. I am just going to add some stuff to make it a bit more... 'interesting'. Please don't kill me. If you don't, I promise there will be cake. OR WILL THERE? Yeah there will be cake regardless. And it will be my personal favorite. Quadruple chocolate. Fudge center, chocolate icing, chocolate cake, all inside a hard chocolaty shell.**

**Don't judge me.**

**KABOOM0 OUT!**

Jaune takes one side of the stage, visibly shaking as he unsheathes his sword and un-collapses his shield. Cardin takes his stand across from him and hefts his mace on his shoulder. Jaune makes the first move, rushing at Cardin with his shield to his shield to his left side and sword raised high. But Cardin raises his mace and starts swinging it towards Jaune. Jaune takes a direct hit and is thrown to the side. Jaune staggers up as Cardin struts over to him. Cardin raises his mace over his head and swings it down. Jaune barely gets his shield up in time to block the blow. Cardin's mace hits hard. Jaune's shield transfers all of the momentum straight into his arm. A ring resounds throughout the hall and Jaune's shield falls a bit. Jaune begins to crawl back as Cardin swings his mace down towards him. Jaune finally gets back up, only to take a direct hit to his shield. Jaune slides back, slouching a bit when he stops sliding. He stands there panting as Cardin just stands there, mace on his shoulder and a smug look on his face. Jaune looks up, rage covering his features. He rushes at Cardin, sword and shield at his sides. He lets out a cry as he swings his sword at Cardin in an overhead slash. Cardin sidesteps his attack easily and hits him with his mace. Jaune loses his grip on his shield at hits the ground hard. But he gets right back up and tries another overhead strike. Cardin easily blocks it with his mace. They exchange some words before Cardin knees Jaune in the stomach. Jaune falls to the ground and Cardin raises his mace for the final blow. But before he can strike, Professor Goodwitch ends the match.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester. Class, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has fallen into the red. In a tournament style duel, officials would be able to call the match. Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now. Can you please use your scroll to try to judge your Aura level and determine when is a good time to attack and when you should adopt a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?" Professor Goodwitch says

The class laughs and Cardin grumbles something before walking off the stage.

"Now students, remember that the Vytal festival is only a few months away it wont be long before students from the other student start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave, except me.

"Come on Percy." Weiss says. "We are going to be late for class!"

"Don't worry about me." I say, kissing her on the forehead. "Go on without me. There is something I have to do."

Weiss looks at me with an inquisitive look but is led away by a frantic Ruby. I smile at this and allow my armor to cover me once again. I walk onto stage where Professor Goodwitch is standing on stage with Jaune.

"Sir Galahad, I am not sure if this is a good idea. Mr. Arc's Aura is dangerously low." Professor Goodwitch says.

"Don't worry about us and start the match." I say, walking towards Jaune.

Goodwitch shrugs and walks away.

"P-P-Percy?" Jaune asks fearfully.

I respond by taking off my glove and setting my hand on his chest. I force my Aura into his body to refill his Aura.

"Don't get to adventurous with that Aura I just gave you. I can't guarantee that it won't kill you." I say before walking to one side of the stage.

Jaune just stands at the other side of the stage, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Jaune."

"Yes Perseus?"

"Come attack me."

"But…"

"Nope, don't talk. Just attack me."

Jaune unsheathes his sword and runs at me with a sloppy attack. I easily side step it and trip him as he goes by.

"Clearly you need more help with sword play. A five year old could have a better swing than that. Get up and take out your shield."

Jaune obeys and raises his shield.

"Are you ready?" I ask Jaune.

"Am I?" he asks.

I shrug and take out Mors silentio and begin firing standard rounds at him. He hides behind his shield with his head peeking out of the top. I fire at the top and the shield flies back and hits him in the face. He falls to the ground, dazed. I sigh and sheath Mors silentio. He gets back up and scratches his head nervously.

"You had better be happy with that head. I could have taken it off. Now wait a second while I try something." I say.

I put my left glove out in front of my chest and direct Aura into the Aura crystal. The glove flashes and a round shield emerges in front of me. I adjust the amount of Aura that flows into the crystal and watch as the shield grows and shrinks accordingly. I smile at this actually working and begin to reach out to the different types of dust inlaid in the glove. The shield sparks and hisses as the different elements are mixed in with the Aura. I look up at Jaune with a wicked smile.

"Try to shield bash me as hard as you can."


	34. Chapter 34: Arc 2

**Hey guys! Quick update, I will no longer be updating on weekends so I can begin building up a larger inventory for when I cannot type. We have had a ton of school cancelled so no we are cramming...**

**A LOT.**

**ANYWAYS! You will still get an update every weekday. Just... you know... don't kill me? If you do, I won't be able to write anymore... But keep those comments and PMs coming! I love hearing from you guys. And (In the very off chance) if you ever want to use Perseus, PM me. If you use him without my permission. I will find you, and I will kill you...**

**NAH! That would be too hard. I will just be very upset!**

**ANYWAYS! Kaboom0 OUT!**

Jaune rushes at me with his shield in front of him. I stand my ground and prepare for the impact. He collides and I slide back a bit from the force. I look at him and I can see sweat beading down his forehead. He looks up at me and I give him an evil smile. His face goes pale. I draw power from the fire crystals in my glove and set my shield ablaze. Jaune's shield begins to turn red from the heat. It soon becomes too much for him to handle and he drops the shield, blowing on his hand to try to cool it off. I dismiss my shield and put my glove on Jaune's chest again.

"This might sting a bit…" I say

"What are you…" Jaune begins.

I reach out for the Aura that I refreshed Jaune with. I find it and separate it from his own levels, which have refreshed a bit, before taking it back into my body. After I finish that, Jaune collapses onto one knee.

"Wow," he pants, "I did not realize how much of that Aura was yours. Why did you have to take it back?"

"Because, it has the potential to burn you and your very soul." I say, helping him up.

"Why is that? What makes your Aura so different?"

"It is because it is not really mine to control… Yet."

"What?"

"You know that my Aura is powerful right?"

"Yeah…"

"It is nowhere near what it can be."

Jaune looks taken aback at this.

"How is that possible?"

"I am not completely sure about that. What I do know is that my Aura is still my soul, but is also somehow… not. It is wild and fiery. So far, I have been relying Aura crystals to control and shape my Aura. But I feel as if I can only control how much Aura is released. Like, I control the floodgates, but not the flood itself. I haven't gotten a straight answer out of Chuck Claus yet…"

Jaune looks at me with a look of wonder and confusion.

"Don't worry about the details. Now on to you. Have I changed your mind on the help yet?" I ask.

Jaune's expression darkens.

"How about we talk about that later…" Jaune says.

I shrug. "Alright, your choice. Now, I believe I have a promise to fulfil with you."

Jaune looks at me with a look of confusion. I gesture for him to follow me. I lead him down to the seats and hand him the box set of "StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm". A look of pure elation crosses his face before he faints.

"Sir Perseus, what did you just do to Mr. Arc?" Professor Goodwitch asks.

"Oh, don't worry. He is fine. It is just nerd stuff"

Goodwitch gives me a strange look but leaves the room. I pick up Jaune, who is holding the box in a death grip. I carry him back to his dorm, getting my fair share of odd looks. When I reach JNPR's dorm, I set Jaune down, fish out his scroll, and open the door. I throw Jaune onto his bed and make my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I grab some food before sitting down at our regular spot.

"Perseus? Where is Jaune?" Pyrrha asks me as I sit down.

"He is in your dorm, either unconscious or playing StarCraft." I answer, wrapping an arm around Weiss.

"What's StarCraft?" Yang asks.

"More importantly, why is Jaune unconscious?" Pyrrha tries to ask.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what is this StarCraft you speak of?" Yang asks.

I open my mouth to answer but am interrupted by an excited Ruby.

"It's an RTS, Yang! I play it all the time!" Ruby says through a mouthful of cookies.

"Oh." Yang says, crestfallen.

"Yang, I am sure that I am going to regret this, but what did you think StarCraft was?" I ask.

"Oh, I thought it was a euphemism for mas…" Yang begins.

"And that's all the time we have for this!" Pyrrha butts in angrily. "Why would Jaune be unconscious?"

"Wow Pyrrha! I knew you had a thing Jaune but was that really necessary?" Yang asks with a smirk.

Pyrrha blushes and sinks down into her chair.

"Pyrrha, I feel sorry for you. Jaune is probably never going to come out of his room now." Weiss says matter-of-factly.

"Why is that Weiss?" Yang asks for the still furiously blushing Pyrrha.

"Because that game is highly addictive. I literally had to blow up Percy's computer to get him to stop playing."

I scratch my head nervously.

"That, MAY, have happened." I say.

"OH! I had to do the same thing with Ren! He started playing that game too! But I crushed his computer with Magnhild to stop him before it was too late!" Nora says.

Everyone looks to Ren to validate the story. He sighs.

"Nora saw one of the Zerg on the screen, thought it was a bug, and decided to destroy my computer to kill it." Ren says.

Everyone looks back at Nora, who is now cuddling Ella. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Nora…" Blake begins, "How did you get Ella?"

"Oh, I was walking by the dorms and heard Ella crying. So I smashed in the door to let her out." Nora says happily.

Ella yips in agreement.

'Chuck damn it,' I think to myself, 'Now I have to get another door.'


	35. Chapter 35: Arc 3

**Just realized I have stayed up to 1 am to get this chapter out... I like doing this way too much...**

We all leave the cafeteria together. Yang is still relentlessly teasing Pyrrha though. Weiss and I are walking together a bit behind them all, hand in hand.

"Percy?" Weiss asks me as we walk.

"Yes Weiss?" I respond.

"My father told me to tell you to call him when you got back…"

"But?"

"But I feel as if he is keeping things from me again. He has always pampered me and given me everything I want. Except the truth. He has never told me about what he has you do behind closed doors. I am tired of not knowing. I am going to inherit the Schnee Dust Company someday, I deserve to know everything that it does."

I shake my head.

"Weiss, I know how you feel. But there are some things that you really don't want to know."

Weiss pulls me to the side. She looks deep into my eyes, her icy blue iris' flashing with anger.

"Try me."

I sigh.

"You know all of those 'business trips' I have taking for your Dad?"

"Yes…" Weiss's eyes flash with concern. "What has he been having you do? I swear if he…"

"No Weiss. It isn't his fault. It wasn't even his idea. It was mine."

"Percy, what have you done?"

I look into her eyes, matching her steely gaze.

"I have been leading raids on White Fang outposts."

Weiss is taken aback by this.

"You have… What?"

"Your Dad has gotten anonymous tips about locations of White Fang outposts. When I found out, I made him assemble a team of trusted mercenaries and I began leading operations against the White Fang."

"I understand how that can be helpful… But why you Percy? You are family! How could my father allow you to do this? I mean, what if something happened to you…"

Weiss buries her face into my shirt and begins to cry. I gently caress her hair.

"Weiss, it had to be me. I am the one that the White Fang fear. This wasn't only about taking down a few outposts, this was about making them stop. Stop attacking us. I am done with losing more friends and family."

"Is that why those White Fang were so afraid of you at the Gala and in that alley?"

"Yes. They call me the Oncoming Blizzard."

Weiss looks up at me, eyes glistening.

"That is a really stupid name. What made them call you that?"

"Well, remember how the point of the raids was to stop the White Fang attacks?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I would burn the Schnee logo into the outposts to leave a message."

I wipe the tears from Weiss's face. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Even when leading attacks you find a way to be corny."

I flash her a cocky smile.

"Would it be me if I didn't?"

Weiss smiles at me and gives me a kiss. But her expression hardens afterwards.

"Percy. I realize that you are doing this for a good reason and I won't try to stop you. But please. Promise me you will be careful."

I kiss her on the forehead and hold her head in my hands.

"Weiss, I promise."

Weiss smiles and takes my hand. I walk her to her class before walking to Ozpin's office.

(PAGE BREAK)

I walk straight past Ozpin's secretary and into his office. He is sitting at his desk with a pad and pencil.

"Ah Percy. How nice of you to come and see me. What do you need?"

I walk over to his desk and look at the pad. It is covered in scribbles of different team names.

"Ozpin, how much of your time do you spend doing this?" I ask.

He shrugs in response. I shake my head.

"Anyways, I need another door." I say.

"Why is that?"

"I got a puppy from Chuck Claus. Apparently it was crying so a certain hammer wielder decided to 'let her out'"

"Well, I have nothing better to do. Let us go inspect the damage."

(PAGE BREAK)

Ozpin and I arrive at my dorm. I am very impressed with Nora. She bashed the door completely off without damaging the frame.

"It would appear that Miss Valkyrie has more control over her hammer that I previously thought." Ozpin says, sipping at his coffee.

"That makes two of us…" I say.

"I will get a new door installed as soon as possible." Ozpin says as he whips out his scroll and begins typing.

I am distracted by the sound of frantic clicking coming from JNPR's dorm. I knock on the door. Jaune opens the door and peeps out.

"Yes?" Jaune asks, looking back over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Playing StarCraft II"

"For how long?"

Jaune scratches his head.

"I don't really know. I have won 20 online matches so far though."

"Jaune, you have only been in there for an hour."

"Yeah… I have always been good at strategy games…"

"I can see that. But I don't see how you are able to finish games that fast though."

"Oh, it's easy! I just play 5 games at once."

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"I understand why Pyrrha is obsessed with you now."

Jaune blushes at this and returns to his game.

"Jaune, you realize that you missed lunch and you are missing classes right now."

"I see him bolt upright and make frantic movements on the multiple mice around him. The screens all flash with a victory screen before he dashes out of the room.

"So, you know why Mr. Arc is here for now?" Ozpin asks me.

"Yes, do you mind if I use him for some stuff."

"Sure. Just try to not get him killed. It takes to much paperwork."


	36. Chapter 36: Arc 4

**No power for 2 days... To think that I used to like the snow...**

I pull out my scroll and dial Mr. Schnee. He picks up almost immediately.

"Ah hello Percy! I trust that Chuck Claus treated you well?" he asks.

"I am not going to question how you know that…"

"Don't worry, you will find out in your own time. Now, I have been trying to get in touch with you because we have found another White Fang outpost."

"Alright, what do we know about it?"

"Not much, only that it is in the middle of a particularly grimm infested forest outside of Vale. I need you to infiltrate the forest and scope out the forest."

"Can you send me the coordinates?"

"You should be getting them now. You should leave shortly after dark so you can get to the outpost in the dead of night. After you have finished scoping it out, send us a message and we will drop your squad in. Good luck son."

I hear the sound of the call being terminated and bring up the coordinates. The base is a good 4 hours away by dust plane. I shut my scroll and turn to Ozpin, who has been listening with interest.

"Can you have Jaune on standby if I need him?" I ask.

"Certainly." Ozpin responds before walking away.

I walk into my dorm and open my wardrobe. I pull out my standard issue Vale combat bag and set it down on the floor. I check to make sure that everything is ready inside before pulling out a spare military scroll. I put a new key-bound lock on it and have a message display on the screen. It reads, 'Jaune, do not try to unlock until I contact you, keep this hidden and let no one know. ~Perseus'. I go through the open door to JNPR's dorm and stash it under his pillow. I shut the dorm's door as I leave and begin prepping my weapons for the journey.

(PAGE BREAK)

I walk out of the dorms with my backpack on and all my weapons on my person. I whistle and Rising Snow lands in front of me. I strap my bag onto his saddle before dismissing him. I check my scroll and see that I still have an hour before dinner. I smile and walk to the forge.

(PAGE BREAK)

I stow my new contraptions on a small carry bag before walking to the cafeteria. But I am intercepted by Pyrrha who is pulling Jaune behind her. She grabs me as she goes by and begins dragging me as well.

"Jaune, what is going on?" I ask my fellow captive.

"I don't know, she said that she had a plan and started dragging me along." He replies.

I start to ask Pyrrha but I am interrupted by stairs. Pyrrha whips us over her shoulders and begins to carry us up. I simply sigh but Jaune begins to blush furiously. We burst through a door and end up on the roof, where she sets us down. Jaune walks over to the edge and looks down.

"Uh, Pyrrha? I know I am going through a hard time, but I am not that depressed. I could always be a farmer or something…" He says.

I sweat drop as Pyrrha rushes over and pulls him back.

"No! No, that's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you are having a difficult time in class and that you are still not the strongest of fighters." She says.

"Great pep talk so far Pyrrha." I say sarcastically.

Pyrrha glares at me for a second before turning back to Jaune.

"I want to train you here with me and Perseus, where no one can bother us!" She says.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asks.

"Yes Jaune, we already had this conversation." I say, gaining interest.

Pyrrha glares at me again.

"Jaune, everyone needs a push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different than the rest of us." She says.

I think back to the blind rage I felt when I found out about what the White Fang did to Weiss and her mother. 'I guess that was my push…' I think to myself somberly.

"You made it to Beacon; that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrha continues.

Jaune turns away and I realize what he is thinking about.

"You're wrong." He says before I can stop him. "I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha says.

"Hey, how about we go have dinner now?" I ask, trying to defuse the situation.

"No I don't." Jaune says, ignoring me. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"What do you mean…" Pyrrha asks.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune says, his temper rising.

"But, why?" Pyrrha asks.

"Because this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough…" Jaune says.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha pleads.

Jaune's temper breaks at this and he knocks Pyrrha's out stretched hand away.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore! I want to be the hero!" He says.

"Jaune, I…" Pyrrha begins.

"I am tired of being the loveable idiot, stuck the tree while his friends fight for their lives. Don't you understand?" He asks.

I scratch my head as I remember pinning him in the tree when the BeoWolves attacked.

"If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" He asks.

Pyrrha tries to reach out to him but he pulls away.

"Just leave me alone." He says sharply.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha says before walking away.

I walk over to Jaune and smack him in the back of the head.

"Get your fucking act together before I call you. I need you to be alert and ready. There will be lives at stake, including my own. I will explain more later." I say before running after Pyrrha.


	37. Chapter 37: Arc 5

I catch up with Pyrrha about half way down the hall. I put a hand on her shoulder. She whips around and brings me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Pyrrha." I choke out.

Pyrrha loosens her hold.

"Sorry Perseus, I don't know what came over me." she says, eyes glistening.

"I do."

Pyrrha breaks down into tears at this. I give her time to calm down.

"Perseus?" she asks finally. "You wanted to know what I see in Jaune right?"

"Yes…"

"Honestly, I don't know. I liked him even before I unlocked his Aura. The moment I saw him, I just had this feeling. This happy feeling. And I feel it whenever I am around him."

"It's called love Pyrrha."

"Love…"

"Yes, love. It is a stupid feeling that makes you do stupid stuff for the object of your affections."

"So all those times you did stupid things for Weiss…"

"Yes Pyrrha."

"So you jumped out a third story window, before you unlocked your Aura, when Weiss fell out of a tree, was for love?"

"Yes."

"And when you blew up her fountain to get her out of class?"

"And when you chased her through that gala naked?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, that was anger. She burned my clothes off me with a burn crystal."

"Oh. She told that story very differently."

"She has to appear perfect, you should know that by now."

"So what should I do with Jaune?"

"The exact opposite of what you did to me."

Pyrrha gives me an innocent smile.

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"You hunted me."

"I think that is a bit harsh…"

"You chased me through a forest with Miló and a tranquilizer gun."

"Well…"

"For 16 hours."

"Yeah…"

"The only reason I got away was because I could fly."

"And the strike team Weiss sent in."

"And that is the definition of love."

"What, hunting people down?"

"No, sending in a highly trained strike team to take out romantic competition."

Pyrrha's face lights up.

"I get it now!"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, was the strike team analogy what explained it? Because I really don't want you to send in a strike team to take Jaune hostage."

"No, no, no. You didn't explain it to me."

"Thanks."

"You showed me that I should just ask Weiss instead!"

I fall to the ground in disbelief.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" I say into the ground.

"You can still help."

"How?"

"You can get Jaune's confidence up!"

"It would be easier to kill a Death Stalker."

"But…"

"Solo."

"But…"

"With no weapons."

"But…"

"And one hand tied behind my back."

"Will you please try?"

I sigh.

"Let me think."

"Alright, let's go to dinner now!"

(PAGE BREAK)

I sit next to Weiss and wrap a hand around her. She looks at me with a smile which is quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Percy, why are you still wearing your armor and weapons?" she asks.

"I have to leave again." I say.

The table goes quiet. The silence is broken by the soft crying of Ella in Nora's arms. I turn to Weiss and see that her expression has gone hard.

"Weiss, please don't do this…" I plead.

"Do what?" she snaps. "Be worried? Scared? Angry? I am tired of you doing this all the time! I forbid you to go!"

"I can't do that Weiss…"

"Why? Why are you not concerned about your own safety?"

"This is just one of the things I have to do."

"I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! You cannot tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I may not be able to, but your father can."

"He put you up to do this?" she spits with poison. "What exactly is he having you do?"

"First off, I don't do this for him. I do it for you, us, and our family. I do this to keep us safe."

Worry and realization cross Weiss's face.

"Percy, please no. Don't tell me you are doing this again." She whispers.

"I am going to takeout another White Fang outpost."

I am met by silence.

"It is in a particularly Grimm infested forest and they need me to scout it out with Rising Snow first since I am the only one who has a Grimm to help them sneak in."

"Just go." Weiss says, her expression stone and her shoulders shaking.

"I promise I will be back." I say as I get up.

"Just. Go." Weiss says, her voice harsh.

She looks up and I see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. I kiss her forehead before walking away. I begin walking towards the nearest door to outside when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Blake.

"Perseus, can you do something for me?" she asks.

"What Blake, I kinda need to go." I respond.

"If you see a man with bull horns and a white mask named Adam, please try to spare him."

"Why?" I ask, rounding her.

Blake begins to back away from me. I follow her step for step until she hits a wall.

"Why?" I growl.

Blake swallows hard.

"He was once my partner." She stammers.

"Why would a member of the White Fang have been a former partner of yours?"

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

Rage fills me and I launch Mors Silentio from its holster into my hand. I flick it into blade form in one solid movement. I press the blade into her neck, white flames dancing across the polished surface.

"Explain. Now." I growl.

"Perseus, please! You don't understand…"

I gently press the blade to her neck, the sharpened surface drawing a single drop of blood. The blood boils and sizzles on the blade before evaporating.

"Tell me everything. From the beginning. I will be watching your Aura to make sure you aren't lying. If I see one single ounce of bullshit, you will never see anything again. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then start."


	38. Chapter 38: Update?

**Long Author's note at the end. Only read if you like comedy.**

"I was practically born into the White Fang. Before it turned violent of course. I was at every protest, every boycott; anything that the White Fang did, I did. But that all changed when our old leader stepped down. There had already been sects of the White Fang who had turned violent, you know those Faunus well."

I growl at her again. "Are you going to give me a reason not to slit your throat yet?"

"I am getting to that. After the White Fang turned violent, I was paired with Adam. One of our missions was to blow up a Schnee Dust Company train. But, Adam showed no worry for the crew on that train. So I left."

I step back and chuckle to myself.

"I have almost killed you twice now."

"What?" Blake asks.

"Blake, I can fly. And our employees are not idiots. They sent out a ton of distress signals after the combat droids were activated. So, I flew out to investigate. I saw a little black blur as I landed on the train. I dismissed it as a trick of the eyes and then went to secure the train. I had explicit orders to kill on sight."

"But only one man came to the train and that was…"

"Yup."

"But that means…"

"It sure does."

"The White Fang's greatest enemy is an 18 year old?"

"I am still 17. And also, I have been the biggest threat to the violent sects since I was 8."

Blake just stares at me in bewilderment.

"Right then, I am off then. Try to keep Weiss from killing anyone." I say as I walk outside.

(PAGE BREAK)

I look down and see only the huge expanse of forest. I check my GPS and direct Rising Snow into a deep dive. He levels out just above a clearing before descending the rest of the way slowly. I jump off his back and retrieve my kit.

"Alright, keep out of sight. Try to blend in with the other Grimm. I set your armor to be black so you should appear like a normal Nevermore from a distance. I'll call you when I need you." I say to Rising Snow.

Rising Snow nuzzles my chest before taking off. I whip out my GPS and begin the short hike to the spot I marked out to be my base camp. I weave my way through the forest. I can use only my GPS to guide me due to the density of the trees. I almost arrive at the point I decided on when I hear voices. I crouch in the underbrush and slowly make my way towards the voices. I can see where I want to put my base camp. A large tree in a clearing. It is perfect to see across the forest to the outpost, and you can't get to it without being seen by any watchful eyes in the clearing itself. I silently curse my luck as I see two White Fang members beating on a small Beowulf pup. It looks very small, too small, and appears to have been abandoned by its pack. I wait for a minute to see if they will leave before letting out a shrill whistle. One of the White Fang whips towards me and raises his gun, scanning the tree line.

"Dude, did you hear that?" The one raising the gun says.

"Yeah it was probably just an..." The other one starts before being snatched up by Rising Snow.

The other soldier turns to where his friend was just standing.

"Jones? Jones stop fucking around! Come out right now!" The man shouts.

He does a full rotation of scanning the tree line before he is snatches up by Rising Snow as well. I get up and dash over to the tree. I make small picks extend from my gauntlets and begin climbing up the tree. I go deep into the natural cover made by the leaves and branches. I set down my bag in a space in between two trees and take my hammock out. I string it between to branches and lay down in it. I send a bit of Aura through my ring to assure Weiss that I am okay before allowing myself to drift into sleep.

**HEY GUYS! Initially, I was going to draw out this story as long as possible to try to cover the time span between now and season two...**

**But then I had a better idea.**

**...**

**I said "Then I had a better idea."**

**...**

**LUCIAN! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE.**

**Lucian: Ugh, its fucking early! Why are you such a dick?**

**It is never early here! It is the internet!**

**Lucian: It is never not early either...**

**Is that really your argument?**

**Lucian: Hey, don't blame me! You wrote it asshole!**

**Shut up.**

**Lucian: You are the one who wanted to make me be like Deadpool! I am just here for the ride!**

**I will put you back in that dark box in the back of my mind.**

**Lucian: Dick.**

**ANYWAYS, I am going to be starting a new story after I finish this season of Ice's Flame. It is going to be about the adventures of Lucian and his grand quest!**

**Lucian: I wouldn't call it grand, more like super-amazing-extravaganza of epic proportions.**

**His super-amazing-extravaganza of epic proportions to annoy the absolute living shit out of Weiss. Why may you ask? Because he is meant to be the opposite of Perseus! Therefore, I will be calling the story "Fire to Ice".**

**Lucian: You are a stupid mong, you know that right?**

**I gave you life. I will not hesitate to take it away.**


	39. Chapter 39

The week following this moves fairly quickly. I sleep during the day and scout out the outpost under the cover of night. Sadly, what I have found does not please me. The outpost is much larger than I expected, too large for just myself and my team. I already sent for Mr. Schnee to contact the military for some back up. But today is a very special day. Today is the day that my team and the military back up arrives, the day that we take this outpost. I hear the hum of bullheads pass over by and look up into the night sky. I can pick out many small black shapes falling from the sky. As they get closer, they deploy parachutes and aim for the clearing that I am standing in. My team lands first, followed by the rest of the cavalry. My team is composed of three mercenaries. John, Carter, and Emile. They are very skilled and the perfect team for what I have planned. I look among the soldiers who dropped in as well and smile. They are exactly what I asked for. An all faunas brigade. I hand John my combat scroll that details how this attack will go down and leave him to explain. I whip out my personal scroll and call Jaune.

"Yes?" I hear Jaune say wearily.

"Where are you right now?" I ask.

"In bed."

"Get out the scroll I gave you and go into your bathroom."

"Okay?"

"Alright, the passkey is 45887335426688."

"…"

"Jaune, what is wrong?"

"What am I looking at?"

"You are currently watching overhead feed from Rising Snow overlaid with a standard strategy interface."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Just lead us Jaune, do what comes naturally. Consider it a confidence booster. I am patching you into the rest of the men now. Their call signs should appear on the overlay."

I patch Jaune through and begin leading the men to the combat zone. We reach it and start marking targets for Jaune. Then I hear what I have been waiting for. Jaune begins calling out rapid-fire orders. I watch as all of the men start moving to positions and begin firing silenced shots. I smile and start walking towards the base, cutting down any White Fang in our way. The base is mostly on the surface so Jaune directs the men outside while I clear the buildings with my team. We have soon cleared the entire outpost and I dismiss all the men to return to their bases. I set one of the grenades I made and call down Rising Snow to come and pick me up. We fly off and I turn as I hear an explosion to admire my handiwork. A large snowflake has been burned into the base. I smile and begin the trip home.

(PAGE BREAK)

I arrive back at the school just before dawn. I let Rising Snow fly off and start heading back to the dorms. I open the door to my dorm and see Weiss dozed off in my desk chair. I smile at this and gently set my bag on the ground. I walk over to Weiss and scoop her up in my arms. She wakes up at this and glares at me through her beautiful icy blue eyes.

"I am still mad at you, lunk-head." She says.

"Why are you awake?" I ask trying to steer the conversation away.

Weiss huffs. "If you must know, that ruffian Jaune woke me up."

I raise an eyebrow. "What exactly did he do?"

"He started screaming and running up and down the hall. He was shouting something along the lines of 'I am the best! Worship me as if I were a God!'"

"That doesn't sound like Jaune…"

"I said 'along the lines of', didn't I?"

"So what happened?"

"That brute Cardin threw him out a window."

"Uh huh, has he come back in yet?"

Weiss huffs again. "How would I know? And that is not the point! I am still mad at you, remember?"

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" I ask, laying Weiss down on the bed.

"No."

"What if I tickle you?"

"Don't you dare."

I begin tickling her anyways. She lets out squeals and yells for me to stop. I stop after a minute and bring my face closer to hers. She grabs the back of my head and flips me over so that she is on top of me. She then begins to passionately kiss me until I hear a door open.

"Geez Weiss," Ruby says, "What could possibly make you so loud…"

Ruby's eyes grow wide when she sees me.

"Oh, okay then. I'll leave you two to it." Ruby says, before slamming the door shut.

I look at Weiss and see that she is blushing feverously due to her public display of emotion.

"I am going to go have a serious talk to Ruby about barging in now." Weiss says, standing up.

"Alright, do you mind if I go check on Jaune." I ask.

"I don't care, Pyrrha has been asking me for romantic help with him all week."

I smile at the thought of the usually calm and well-mannered Pyrrha begging Weiss to help her. I walk out and walk towards CRDL's dorm. I soon see the window that Weiss was referring to. It is completely shattered. I look out to the ground outside and see two legs in footie pajamas sticking out of a bush. I jump through the window and glide over to the bush. I pull Jaune out and realize that he is not conscious. I pour a bit of Aura into him and he soon stirs. He smiles sheepishly.

"So," I ask, "have you started training with Pyrrha yet?"


End file.
